


Fire Inside

by Shiva_Eustass



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiva_Eustass/pseuds/Shiva_Eustass
Summary: Ivar has a cabin in the woods...





	1. Chapter 1.

**Author's Note:**

> One shot that turned into a multichapter fiction.  
> Might be historically innacurrate! I took my own creative freedom to another level while writting so the characters might be reallly OOC.

 

                                                               

 

Ivar „The Boneless", son of Ragnar Lothbrok

Fluff/lime, cozy

**a/n1 : first time writing for the VIKINGS fandom and this is OOC like a lot**

**a/n2 : this work of fiction IS HISTORICALLY INACURRATE ! I took my liberty of mixing stuff that didn't happen as far as the Viking age and the Roman Empire ( in general) so no flames please**

**a/n3 : I am crap at fluff. I tried. I really did.**

**a/n 4: Cover done by my talented friend ^^**

* * *

Snow was falling steadily in Kattegad, the town lulled to a frost and mead filled nap. This winter would be harsh and long. Animals and fields were deep in slumber, waiting for the spring.

Ivar pulled his legs through the deep snow, grunting slowly he made his way through the fluffy, white layers in the main way, away from the grand hall. He folded heavy coats of fur over his shoulders and opted to go without a head cover. With each snow flake hitting his head, he'd curse jucily the Gods and his idiocy.

Kattegad was eerily silent, the chickens and pigs sleeping soundly, he couldn't even hear his men tell tales of the Gods around the fires in their homes. It was such a day that required peace and rest.

Of course he was going somewhere, the cripple had buisness to attend.

His tied legs dragged him out of the village, up the mountains, into the white forest. Untouched snow crumbled with each drag of his feet and stab of the crutches that helped him exist. A snow bunny leaped in front of him, the white fur blending in perfectly. More snow on his head, more curses.

He reached a wide oak tree, the branches heavy with snow, leaning towards the ground, hiding a tiny cabin under it, he used to spend his days there with Floki, listening about the Gods, their adventures and the harsh sounds of the wind during storms, the insects during Midsummer, captivated as a small child.

Now as an adult he had a special treat inside.

Just before the winter, a ship with slaves arrived. Darker skinned slaves, slaves with golden skin and slaves with pointed eyes like foxes. He had his eyes on a smaller girl, her skin the colour of baby fox, soft and glowy. He was staring at her defined, green eyes and her jutted chin up. She was not born a slave. He'd exclaimed to his father he'd take her as his slave, after all he was a cripple, he needed her - he said to his Father. Ragnar eyed him and chuckled.

Now, his slave was in the cabin, throwing another pissy fit at the snow outside. She was from Roman something, an empire far away, where the sun shone all year long and snow was just a tell tale.

She hated it here and she'd tell him that every time he'd visit her.

Llucia, she said her name was. Light, a cruel joke from her father. He midnight hair was funny to him. A bastard daughter sold to slaves, apparently raised as a noble woman first.

Ivar was intrigued.

He opened the door to find her buried under a few blankets, shivering by the fire. She eyed him with a dirty look and scoffed. He closed the door and threw the furs onto her, splashing with snow and wetness.

A shriek filled the tiny cabin.

˝I hate you and I hate it here˝- Llucia said. She was dressed in a simple dress, her hair down to her waist holding onto the blankets for dear life. She still had two golden bracelets. They were thin golden ovals, on each wrist. She almost clawed his eyes out when he wanted to see them.

˝Why are you so hostile?˝

˝I am not˝

˝Yes, you are, throwing a fit every time I come here, I could leave you alone all winter˝

˝But you won't˝

˝And how do you know that?˝

˝You come here every day, study me, watch me all damn day. ˝

˝Maybe I come here to fart˝

˝WHAT?!˝- Ivar laughed and drank some mead. He sat next to the fire and let his crutches fall next to him. They clocked loudly on the wooden floor. ˝They say you're cursed by the Gods˝

˝My father took my mother when she prophesized I'd be born a snake˝

˝Are you?˝

˝Only under my leathers˝- Ivar smirked at her and drowned his cup. Llucia rolled her eyes.

˝I bet you never were with a female, they must run from you˝- Ivar threw his cup at her.

˝I AM the son of Ragnar Lothbrok, a prince, I can have every woman I want!˝

˝That's why you have me here? Hidden from everyone, oh mighty prince? Lies˝

˝You will be punished for this˝

˝That's what you said last week, I heard of your so called cruelty, all you do is throw cups at me˝

˝Draw me a bath woman˝

˝What?˝

˝Bath. Now˝ - Ivar barked and threw his empty pitcher. It hit Llucia's shoulder and she yelped. Groaning she gathered her blankets and folded them before taking a wooden bucket and leaving the cabin. Behind the big oak tree was a small trail that ended up by a stream of icy water, it was a small creek adjoin to a river a bit south of forest. She'd have to walk through the snow, shivering through it. She cursed Jupiter for the cold that he brought her and immediately prayed for warmer weather. Maybe this far North he couldn't hear her? Maybe some other god, one of the Viking gods, was having his fun with her, bringing more and more cold.

The way back was shorter, she dragged the bucket as fast as she could, already feeling the fire on her skin. Inside Ivar was sitting where she left him, staring at the fire. She snorted to signal her return and poured the water in a kettle to warm it. A wooden tub was in one corner. She'd just pour water in it, fuck him.

Last time she disobeyed he had men taking all the food from her cabin and locking her in. Those days were filled with darkness and hunger.

˝I see you don't want to be closed in again?˝

˝Very funny?˝

˝Maybe I should cut that tongue out, you annoy me˝

˝Why don't you just kill me then? At least I won't be cold then˝

˝I would kill my fun then˝

˝But you don't do anything with me˝- Ivar turned to her statement to look at her. Realizing her mistake she added ˝Not that I want to! I'm just in this cabin all day long˝

˝Would you like to work like a real slave then? With the others, tending to pigs, cleaning?˝

˝Maybe˝- He gave her an amazed look, then laughed and grabbed his crutches to lift himself.

˝A slave that wants to work, interesting˝

˝I was not raised to sit on my ass all day˝

˝So you keep saying but yet here you are, a slave, sold to us, bought by me˝

˝What a joy, I need more water˝- Ivar nodded as Llucia went to fetch more water. The trip was shorter this time, she kept reasoning th herself that she was doing this because he could hurt her and not because she wanted to help the cripple.

When she came back he was already sitting in the tub, his clothes by the wood and various strings and leather cords that he used to tie his legs together in a pile. Llucia stared at it when something came flying past her eye. It was a wooden spoon.

˝What are you waiting for woman?˝

˝Jupiter˝

˝Who?˝

˝Nothing˝- Llucia poured water in the tub, all the time staring at his legs. They looked normal, like any man's legs. Hairy and muscular, maybe a bit slim? She watched the water raise in the tub and went to add more to the kettle. Ivar kept silent.

˝Now tell me, why didn't you run?˝

˝What?˝

˝You said all women ran from me and you did see my leggs˝

˝You'd close me in again.˝

˝True, but still you haven't screamed˝

˝Should I? Is that what pleases you?˝

˝Do you want to please me?˝- He was teasing her. She made a mistake here, a big one. ˝Wash my hair˝

˝I have to detangle it˝

˝There's a comb there˝- Ivar pointed by the bed and closed his eyes. Llucia sighed and went to grab it. It was a bone carved comb, the end spiky and sharp, she could just stab his neck and be free. He finger passed the shiny surface as she pondered it.

He was in the tub, naked and without his crutches, no weapon near and they were alone in the woods, Kattegad too far too hear him.

But where would she go in this weather?

More North?

If she stayed she was still a slave but she was alive and he didn't torture her, annoyed more it seemed. In fact he was rather curious, always asking weird things and watching her.

She sat next to the tub and started to und the braids in his hair, tangles everywhere. Llucia swore she heard him sigh in content when she started brushing his hair. Once detangled and unbraided, the hair was surprisingly soft, maybe someone else combed it form him too? She tried to concentrate on the hair and not his neck and shoulders.

As he used the crutches she noticed the arms and upper body being more defined than the rest. It was hard hating him when all she could see was back muscles and strong arms.

˝Talk˝

˝Why?˝

˝I'm bored˝

˝That is not my problem˝

˝I really should cut out your tongue˝

˝Then I wouldn't be able to answer when you'd ask about my homeland˝

˝Ahhh truth, then do something˝

˝I am brushing your hair˝˝

˝Something else˝

˝Like what?˝- Llucia dropped her hands on the tub and waited. She heard the fire crackle and the howling of the sharp wind outside. Ivar was silent. He turned around and grabbed her arms. ˝Join me in my bath˝

˝W-w-what!?˝- She tried to fight him but he overpowered her easily and pulled her in the tub. The water splashed and overflowed. She was still clothed, wet and sitting on his crotch. Blinking she stared at the smirking Viking.

˝Stop that!˝- Llucia said startled. Ivar smirked.

˝I remember you saying you hated the winter, so you must have been cold? This way you can get warm and amuse me˝

˝Stop it˝- Llucia hissed. Her face was flushed red.

˝I don't see you running, what did you think I didn't work down there˝- Ivar said comfortably while Llucia's face lit up like the flames behind them.

* * *

The end?


	2. Chapter 2.

Chapter 2 .

* * *

_A/N : I'm still not sure what do do with this story, hardly can't believe someone noticed my trash :o But as the reviews keep coming in I feel guilty of just teasing and not continuing the story. So I'll try, but I won't be having fluff, I just can't write that, furthermore this fiction is INACURRATE by the history im mish-mashing in. Just think of it as a history crossover._

_Now that I've decided to continue with it, I'm soo open for any suggestion you guys would like to read in this story, but remeber I won't be writting fluff. So anything besides that really._

_I apologize for making Ivar OOC, blame the danish actor that plays him as an older Ivar. Just go to his Instagram and try not to awwww too much. Yeah I thought so, I can't resist him either._

_I'll try to find a picture of the Llucia I have in my mind, eventually._

_Hope you continue to enjoy this story._

* * *

Fire cracked behind Llucia. She swallowed hard as she stared into the blue tinted eyes of Ivar the Boneless. She never figured out why the whites of his eyes would be sometimes tinted in azure blue. It did remind her of the Sea back home but she'd rather bite her tongue off then tell him that.

Now she had a situation she wasn't sure how to solve. On his crotch, in a tub filled with hot water, feeling something move under her. She knew about male anatomy and such but she had the fortune to be treates as an ill sign and often ignored.

Guess Ivar thought otherwise.

Or a part of him did.

˝Could you stop moving.. ˝- Llucia said.

˝Why should I? You're my slave I can do whatever I want with you˝- Ivar replied smugly. He even leaned back in the tub and made himself comfortable as if her weight didn't bother him at all. He kept his eyes on her, face completely calm.

˝Doesn't my weight bother you?˝- And she had to ask, Jupiter forbid she kept her tongue for herself. Ivar laughed. Didn't that make her feel like a scolded child.

˝Just because I can't use my legs, it doesn't mean I'm not strong in my body. I was able to stand next to my brothers, wheel actually˝- Llucia slowly nodded. ˝No, you are not heavy, wash me˝- He commanded. Llucia's eyes bulged out.

Wash him in the tub? While she was in? He grew impatient and rolled his hips under her, surprising her completely. A high yelp filled the cabin. How was he able to do that?!

Llucia found the wash cloth near the tub and let ti soak water. She squeezed the excess and carefully touched the skin on Ivar's chest. He inhaled and exhaled slowly. Llucia stopped the motion and stared at the difference in skin color.

˝You stare too much˝- Ivar commented. His brows had been scrunched together, as if trying to understand the woman on him.

˝I don't bathe people while sitting on them, it's weird˝- Llucia replied hastily.

˝Then think of me as your bethroned˝- Ivar joked. He had a huge grin on his face. He didn't anticipate Llucia's face burning red and her legs tightening around his hips. She was still as a statue. Her breathing was shallow. She looked like trying to avoid a raging bear.

Wasn't Bjorn a bear? He was an archer, it was the name of the one who never missed.

˝Forget that, you make me mad˝- He scowled. He pushed her off him. Llucia staggered in the tub and almost fell out. She grabbed the edge and yelped.

˝What'S WRONG WITH YOU?˝- She yelled at him, pissed of at being pushed but also relieved she wasn't sitting on his crotch anymore.

˝Get out˝- Ivar ordered. He was sulking again. A deep set frown and eyes rimmed with blue tinge. Llucia groaned and got up, her clothes soaked wet. She threw the cloth at him and went to sit by the fire. ˝Ungrateful˝

˝Excuse me? I give you everything!˝

˝What excatly? A prison? You make me serve you idiot!˝

˝You are a slave, what else would you do?!˝

˝YOU COULD FREE ME!˝- Llucia screamed at him. She felt like a piece of fresh cow shit, steaming in anger.

˝No˝- Ivar replied simply.

˝Ugh˝- She grunted and stared at the fire.

After what seemed a good while, she heard sploshing and moving water. He was trying to get out. Let the fool fall down, she won't move to help him even if he threatened her. Her clothes were half dry, still some parts clung to her like second skin. It was something she used to love while living back home, udner the warm sun where you'd wear thin veils of clothing, barely covering anything, enjoying the breeze or the heat that would warm your behind on the stone benches strewn through the city.

A loud plop, breaked her thoughts. She was back in the tiny cabin in the cold north, under a ruthless, crippled Viking. Groaning she turned around.

Ivar was sitting on the edge of the tub, as naked as he could be. She blushed again and turned her head. She added a hmpf for good measure.

˝You're mad at me˝

˝No I'm making olive wine, stamping my feet in a bucket˝

˝What?˝

\- Llucia ignored his confused state. She was homesick and tired and angry. ˝Fine be mad, but move over˝- She felt something wet near her and Ivar sat next to her, a towel around his waist. He stretched his leggs in front of the fire using his arms. They didn't move on their own at all. Just sat there like a log. ˝Stop staring, they don't work. They never will˝- A new blush creeped over her face, she felt like she overstepped some boundary and insulted him even though she was originaly mad at him.

˝You're so confusing˝- She sighed.

˝Ha? Me?! You keep blushing, yelling at me. You speak of things I never heard off!˝

˝It's not my fault you haven't been to the South, I did not want to come to the North, it wasn't my choice to be...˝

˝Sold˝- he finished. ˝You should be grateful, I don't make you do many things nor do I punish you˝

˝Lie˝

˝One time. Hardly matters˝

˝Matters to me˝

˝You're a slave, do I care?˝

˝Fuck you˝

˝You wish it˝

˝Ew no I'd neve-˝- Llucia caught herself midsentence. She wanted to yell at him but it felt wrong, it wasn't his fault he was a cripple. Ivar watched her carefully. He observed the way her mouth opened and the sound stopped coming out.

˝Stupid woman˝- he chuckled. ˝You think I'm offended?˝

˝You keep asking and bragging about your women adventures but in truth it isn't so...˝

˝And how would you know that?!˝- He sounded amused but his eyes were filled with anger. Llucia swallowed a lump in her throat.

˝You ask everytime you come here, it's like testing waters˝

˝Continue˝- His eyes squinted at her, chin jutted up, she even saw teeth. He was like an animl preparing to attack.

˝Well... it's like you're waiting for me to say something or allow or I don't know! YOU'RE CONFUSING˝- She yelled at the end, throwing her arms in the air. In truth he was frustrating and the fact that he danced around her was a curious thing. The viking way was to take it, if you wanted it. He was way to precarious, as if he never...

˝Should I just do it then?˝- Ivar asked. His eyes were dark now, filled with anger and mischief. Llucia didn't like it and behind her was a wall, in front of her the fire. No where to escape, not even the cripple.

˝Like I care, you keep saying I'm a slave? I don't get a choice do I?˝- If he was going to have his way with her, what could she do to stop him?

Instantly his eyes changed and widened. Ivar grabbed the crutches and lifted himself. He shuffled to the tub and started dressing himself. After he was done he went to the door and closed it behind him.

Llucia waited for him to storm in, alone or with more of his underlings, beat her to death or torture her but he never came. The fire died out and she went to a small bed, curled under the tattered cloth and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3.

Chapter 3.

* * *

There was a small rabbit jumping through the snow, blurring himself with it's white fur into the frozen flakes. It's ears perked up at a noise, someone was walking nearby. Silently the figure strolled like it was just an ordinary day. Heavy coats of fur stacked onto eachother hid a muscled body that not even age managed to ransack nor the multiple wounds that bit into the flesh. A shaved head covered in tattooed marks was the only thing distinguishing the figure from a troll. A bearded human.

The figure stopped behind a tree and watched Ivar curse his way through the snow. The yougner Viking was using his crutches and slowly making progress. His head was covered in flurries. The figure smiled and reached onto a lower branch, grabbing some snow.

Ivar turned and cursed the Gods as a ball of snow hit his face making him loose balance and promptly land on his ass. The figure laughed and walked over to him.

˝Weren't you more perceptive, my son?˝- Ragnar's voice said. Ivar groaned and squinted at his father.

˝Yes but there's too much snow˝

˝What are you doing out here? Hmm?˝- Ragnar asked with an amused voice. He noticed the shift of grimaces on Ivar's faces before a snicker decided to stay.

˝Taking a walk˝- he replied smugly.

˝Through the snow?˝

˝Yes˝

˝Hmmm and what has your walk taught you?˝

˝Beware of old men playing like children˝- Ivar snorted and lifted himself up. Ragnar was actually quite proud how Ivar was able to walk and move on his own even with his condition and non functioning legs. He kept that comment to himself and watched one crutch join the other.

˝And what about your hidden treasure or should I say pleasure?˝

˝It's more of an annoyance˝

˝Than why don't you get rid of it? Surely it's easy for you my son, now that my other sons fear you˝

˝It's not that annoying, father I need advice˝

˝If it's about women I'm the wrong person to ask. I know how to hunt and how to becaome King, women are still hard for me˝

˝Wasn't it the other way around?˝- Ivar teased.

˝If your mother heard you, she'd throw a mug at you˝

˝She's not here, only us two in the snow˝

˝And your annoyance in the hut˝

˝So you knew˝

˝Of course, I am King of Kattegat still, or did you forget that?˝

˝No father I did not˝

˝Good, now go home. Shuu˝- Ragnar pushed him in the direction of the village and watched as his crippled son slowly shuffled through the deep snow. He waited until he was far away and turned towards the hut.

As the door opened Llucia took a slab of wood and hurled it as soon as she saw fur coats. The figure groaned as the wood hit chest. The head was bald and tattooed and a pair of bright blue eyes narrowed at her.

˝Is that a way a slave acts?˝- Ragnar said. Llucia stared at the man petrified. Ivar had sent someone to punish her after all.

˝I thought you were someone else˝

˝My stubborn son?˝- Llucia nodded. Ragnar closed the door and walked to the fire, tossing the wood inside. He took of his coats and sat. ˝He locked you up in here?˝- Llucia nodded again. ˝And tell me, what does he do with you?˝

˝We talk and he occasionaly baths here˝

˝He baths?˝

˝Yes, he makes me prepare a bath and asks about my homeland˝

˝And nothing...else?˝- Llucia shook her head. She moved in the room nervously, unsure what to do with Ragnar here. He just watched her. ˝Why? Are you male down there?˝

˝What?! No˝

˝Then why not?˝

˝Ask your son˝

˝I will˝

˝Oh˝- Silence fell. Llucia sat on a bench near Ragnar. He didn't seem that frightening, just sitting and observing her. The resemblance in eyes shocked her. Ivar had the same vibrancy in colour and the same motions when he focused on something. A small blush formed on the cheeks at the thought that she knew him that well.

˝I think Ivar intrigues you that same way he's captivtaed with you˝

˝I'm just a slave˝

˝And yet you don't behave like one, you weren't born one˝

˝I was sold as one˝

˝True, what would you do to change that?˝- Ragnar asked. Silence fell again as Llucia stared at his eyes. She felt the need to scream and offer anything just to be free again but she knew it was a gamble, maybe a cruel grame this man was playing. She'd be punished if she said the wrong thing.

˝I'd offer myself to my Gods and wait for their judgment, I'd fight for my freedom as my ancesters did˝- She said finally. A bubble of excitment and fear mixed in her belly and she stared at the flames.

˝Then so be it˝- Ragnar said and took his coats, covered himself and shut the door behind him. Llucia let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding and bit back tears. What would happen with her now? Will it be punishment or a chance to save herself?

* * *

˝Hello theree˝- a male giggle woke Llucia. She jumped from her bed to see a tall, skinny Viking smile in her face. His eyes were rimmed with black and he had a big grin on his face.

˝Who are you?˝

˝My name is Floki and from today on you will be teaching me and I will be teaching you˝

˝What?˝

˝You have to learn about our Gods, don't chu?˝- He came in closer and sniffed at her. Llucia stared at him horrfied. She was never, even in her worst days sniffed like a dog. He turned his head sideways and tsked with his tongue. ˝Dirty, when's the last time you bathed?˝

˝Yesterday!˝

˝LIES!˝- Floki shreeked. Llucia yelped.

˝Three days ago...Ivar...he doesn't let me use his bath so I do it...˝- Llucia stammered and felt stupid addmiting she was afraid of being punished again. Floki laughed.

˝He was such a special boy, soo special˝- He grabbed her hand and dragged her outside. Llucia screamed and tried to fight back but the Viking was stronger than he looked.

˝First you'll bathe and change and then we'll start the teachings, we have much to work on˝- Floki explained and dragged her through the snow. It was a sunny day, everything white and untouched, safe for her shrieks and yelps.

˝But I was told to be here˝- Llucia started to shout.

˝Orders of Ragnar, over rule Ivar, pity he'll sulk and brood again. No matter, let's go˝- Floki giggled on and dragged the girl with him.

* * *

a/n : I'm delighted that are still people who like this story so for you I WILL be continuing it, I ask only for patience because midterms are eating me alive. I have it planned out mostly and you are all still free to add suggestions


	4. Chapter 4.

Chapter 4.

* * *

Llucia groaned and fought the entire time Floki dragged her. He kept snickering and chuckling at her atempt to break free. He saw that Ivar found interesting, she was feisty and different and oh boy did he like that. He was always playing alone, either shun from the other children or feared. Sometimes both. All he wanted was affection from the other childern, from his brothers and his astranged, father.

Ah Ragnar, the King. He was never there for the boy, he prefered playign with his Christian priest. Why did Floki have to take the burden of his son on him? And now this girl?

The girl bit his hand and he almost smacked her. He stopped and watched her contorted face and the shiny eyes staring back. Bitting back tears and jutting her chin up.

Gods lend me your strenght.

˝Stop it˝

˝Let me go˝

˝Okay˝- Floki let her go and watched as she stumbled and fell backside first into the snow. They were in front of his hut and he saw Helga emerge out and stare at them. She joined them and smiled at the girl.

˝I'm Helga, you're welcome to stay with us˝

˝Llucia, why am I here?˝- Helga turned to Floki as if she didn't understand the girl's confusion.

˝Ivar's play thing˝- Helga's mouth formed an „o" and helped the girl up.

˝Let's get you warmed up and bathed, you must feel like hel, being there all alone˝- Llucia nodded and shot Floki a dirty look. Floki sighed again and watched two birds fly above his hut, onto the icy waters and back into the wood. They were watching.

* * *

˝FATHER! I DEMAND HER BACK TO ME! SHE IS MY SLAVE!˝- Ivar raged in the hall, his borthers watching his outburst from the sides as Ragnar continued to eat and sip on his ale unbothered. It wasn't the first time Ivar yelled or wanted sometime just because he was a son of his.

˝Son she has information for the future raids, she 'll be of service˝- Ragnar said and tossed a bone at him. Ivar gritted his teeth and seethed while Bjorn approached them.

˝You said she was from the South?˝- He carefully worded it and sat next to his seething younger brother. Ragnar nodded.

˝From a slave ship, the merchant said she wasn't just anybody but she was sold off for a debt, a shame really˝

˝But if she has the knowledge why would she share it with us?˝

˝That's Ivar's task˝- Ragnar said smugly ˝each er our ways and she'll teach you ours. Floki is teaching her now˝

˝Why should I do aynthing father? Floki can tell her everything˝- Ivar added sourly. He was already sulking.

˝So she isn't your slave then, hm?˝- Ragnar emptied his cup and smirked. There was a dangerous twinkle in his eye, promising of a plot already forming in his mind. Ivar's eyes sharpened, his father was planning something with his slave.

˝I will go to Floki then, as you say father˝- Ivar concluded. Ragnar smiled.

˝I am glad at least one of my son is smart to listen to his father, but first you have to talk to your mother˝- Ivar let a second of confusion move across his face. ˝About women˝

His brothers howled with laughter as Ivar seethed with rage. His father was making fun of him. He'd remember to pay him back this favour.

* * *

Helga enjoyed braiding the dark hair of the girl. It was long and soft, even through the harsh winter in Kattegat. She envied the golden glow on her skin, she seemed so warm, like the Middsumer sun.

˝How do you like it here?˝- Helga tried talking to her but the girl gave short replies, here and there.

˝It's cold˝

˝It's winter˝

˝I wannt summer˝

˝It will come˝- Silence. The odler woman braided her hair and stopped to marvel her work. She looked more Viking now. The bright green eyes added something that made her look away. She looked familiar too someone and it wasn't a good sign.

˝Eyes of Loki˝- Floki said entering the room. Helga flinched at the name of the god.

˝Who?˝- Llucia questioned.

˝The god of mischief,brother of Thor, frost giant, and many things˝- Floki said. Llucia's eyes perked with interest.

˝Tell me more˝

˝You know the price˝

˝For each story I will share one of mine˝

˝Why the suddend interest?˝- Floki was baffled with her actions. From sulking to surging power to demand. Didn't it remind him of someone...

˝I have something to prove to someone..˝- Floki giggled and sat beside her.

˝Once there was an ash tree and...˝- Floki started.

An owl passed through the night sky leaving hoots as greetings. Helga saw the figure approach the hut and smiled to herself. The boy was restless even as he pulled himself with crutches through the snow. The night gave him enough light to navigate to them. A scowl was deep set on his face making her smile.

˝He's here˝- She said to Floki. The girl had fallen asleep beside the fire after they had eaten. She had sat the whole day and listened to her Floki speak of the Gods, the talles of mischief, bravery and glory. She offered to tell her stories but they stopped her, first she had to learn about them, later she could tell everything to King Ragnar or his son.

Floki giggled in delight and went to greet him. He was used to a sulking Ivar, it was his usual way. He opened the door before the boy managed to even knock and stared at him with a wide grin.

˝IVAR! Come, come in, it's cold outside˝- He let the boy wobble in and watched him come to the fire and snort in the direction of the sleeping girl. ˝Now, play nice˝

˝She's my slave˝

˝Of course she is˝

˝She spent the day listening to the tales of our Gods˝

˝Why is her hair like that?˝

˝I braided it like a Viking woman would wear˝- Helga said coming closer. ˝Don't you like it˝

˝Make it look like before ˝- He ordered and frowned. Helga shot Floki a look but the man giggled and wiggled his eyebrows.

˝When she wakes then, sit you must be freezing, have some ale˝- She offered the boy a mug and left them to the fire. Floki followed his woman to a small back room where they slept, giggling the whole time. Helga shot him a look and he shrugged.

Llucia stirred and her sleep. She felt someone stare. Something was creeping up behind her, poking with a stare. She opened her eyes and yelped silently. Ivar was glaring at her, standing with his crutches. She didn't dare moving.

˝I hate your hair˝

˝What?˝

˝I hate your hair˝

˝I hate yours too˝- Ivar growled at her. He actually growled. ˝Cane˝

˝What?!˝

˝Cane, what's the word...dog!˝- She exclaimed proud of herself and almost screamed at the glare Ivar shot her. ˝Uh I mean the noise you made now˝

˝I know what a dog sounds like, how dare you compare me˝

˝You made the same noise just now˝

˝And you dared!?˝

˝Well apparently˝- Llucia sat upright slowly and tried to fix her hair. She slept on some of the braids and they had come undone. ˝This hurts˝

˝Make it as before˝

˝The crown hairstyle?˝- Ivar snorted.

˝Crown? You're a slave˝

˝I was promised freedom˝

˝Not by me and you forgot little one I am your master˝

˝I'm older than you˝

˝What˝

˝I'm older by two years, you're the little one _Master_ ˝- Her words were met with a choked snort-laugh from the back room. It had to be Floki listening to their conversation. Ivar was looking ready to kill something or rather someone. Llucia tried not to grin and it resulted in a weird grimace which Ivar returned with a frown.

˝Minerva grant me strenght˝- Llucia whispered.

˝What did you say?˝

˝Nothing˝- Llucia retorted. She was getting tired of his shouting and the menacing posture. It was clear that if she stayed in the hut under Floki, Ivar wouldn't hurt her, at least for now. ˝You are mad still?˝

˝I don't like things getting taken from me˝- Llucia rolled her eyes.

˝I AM A PERSON!˝- She shrieked at him. Her outburst made him laugh. She dangled between fear of him and anger at him. It amused him to no end to jog her between those states. Llucia started at him and realized something.

He was toying with her.

˝Master Ivar, please kill me˝- Llucia said slowly. Ivar gave her a long stare and took the small axe near the fire wood in his hands.

* * *

a/n 1 : I need to study but there's a few chapter pieces floating in my head so what better way then to let 'em out and continue my work .I can't promise that I will continue to update at this tempo. I need to study folk but this butt fic continues to come out, my poor psychology exam x)

a/n2 : ALSO READ : To Hel with it if you enjoy Ivar fics, found it last night and devouureeed it


	5. Chapter 5.

Chapter 5.

* * *

Ivar's hand held the axe closely. He closed the distance with one crutch before letting himself fall down next to Llucia. Grabbing a fistful of her hair, he cut it. Llucia exhaled sharply but remained silent. Her eyes never met Ivar's.

Ivar could hear the fire slowly burning and crackling. He saw the steady breaths Llucia took and the realisation as it set on her face. He spared her.

˝This is for disobedience˝- He let her hair fall down. It spread over her feet. He had cut her hair above her shoulders, just enough to punish her. ˝Next time you do it, it will be your neck.˝

˝Why didn't you free me?˝- Llucia whispered as she stared at her hair. She prayed to Jupiter to make her journey to the afterlife brief. She prayed to Nox to ease the night journey and he had spared her? Why?

˝You will never be free of me.˝- Ivar's hand lifted her chin and leaned in. Her eyes widened in shock. He closed the gap between them and took her lover lip in his mouth, biting on the flesh until he drawled blood. Tasting her.

Llucia sat, bewildered, her lip bleeding. ˝You are mine˝- Ivar grabbed his crutches and crawled behind a grey curtain, where the back room was. He saw Floki hold Helga in his lap, waiting for him. Ivar smiled revealing bloody teeth.

˝What have you done to the girl?˝- Floki asked. Ivar loved shedding blood too much just to do minor damage.

˝Marked her.˝- He smirked.

* * *

A hand touched Llucia's shoulder and she met Helga's warm eyes. The older woman pushed her to the corner of the room where they prepared a small bed for her, just a few blankets and a hay feather filled pillow. She'd sleep on an old fur coat. Tears welled in her eyes.

˝I'll never be free.˝- A sob racked her body. Helga shushed her.

˝You're a woman, there are ways.˝- She helped her lie down and covered her like a daughter.

˝But I'm a slave.˝

˝Vikings can free slaves, it's not unusual. And Ivar is a boy, he's not stone.˝

˝He's mad.˝

˝He's a boy.˝- Helga replied more sternly. She wanted teach the girl something but for now that would have to wait. ˝Rest child, tomorrow is a new day˝- Llucia turned to the wall and closed her eyes. Her breathing was still harsh and uneven. The cut on her lip had closed, blood crusted and chin stained. Ivar could be a cruel boy sometimes.

˝How is she?˝ - Floki asked. Helga shook her head.

˝He sees her as a toy, just like the children that pushed him away.˝

˝Hmm˝

˝Will you help her?˝

˝Ivar has his mind set on her, Helga. We can't help her if she doesn't stand for herself˝- Floki watched the son of Ragnar stare at the sleeping girl from his own makeshift bed. He decided to stay with them. A devious smirk didn't leave his face.

˝She's scared of him.˝

˝Then we can't help her.˝

˝What if she was our daughter?˝ - Helga whispered. Harsh pain gripped Floki's chest. His beloved daughter, lost to Hel.

˝She wouldn't be allowed to come even close to him. He's dangerous.˝

˝He is a Viking.˝

˝And broken, Helga. He's a broken boy˝- Ivar paid no attention to Floki's mentions. He already had a plan on what to do with Llucia and how to punish her into obedience. Tomorrow is a new day indeed.

* * *

A thud woke Ivar from his sleep. Why was this room different from his sleeping chambers? Where were the slaves that helped him in the morning? It was cold, didn't anyone light a fire? Scowling he turned to his side to see Llucia's bed empty. He felt anger rise, where did she go?

She was his.

˝Good morning Ivar!˝- Floki giggled above him. He had an axe in hand. Ivar eyed it. ˝Rise and shine boy, we got work to do.˝

˝We?!˝

˝Yeah, I heard you wanted to practice your bow skills.˝

˝Llu-˝- Floki choose to ignore that he used her name and not „my slave"

˝She's with Bjorn now, helping him around, polishing his sword.˝- Floki saw a vein pop up from Ivar's neck. The boy was green with jealousy.

˝Why?˝

˝She was ordered to help the Ragnarssons. Ragnar said that yesterday˝- Floki giggled and nudged him with his axe. ˝Piss and get ready. Bow practice.˝- He jumped and strolled out of the hut leaving the door open. The sunshine made hurt Ivar's eyes and he squinted.

Crawling his way out Helga approached him with his crutches and smiled. ˝Good morning Ivar. Did you sleep well? Are you hungry?˝

˝I'm angry.˝

Helga almost replied _I know_ but bit her tongue. ˝It's a beautiful day outside˝- was all she said to him and returned to the fire. She started making stew and cutting up fresh meat caught yesterday.

* * *

˝Did my brother do that to you?˝- Bjorn asked in the silence as they worked. The foreign slave girl came that morning with a busted lip and shorter hair. He remembered the dark locks that almost reached her lower back, now they were a choppy mess, just above her shoulders. She didn't braid, but let it loose.

Bjorn's gaze lingered on her. Now hair framed her face, the bright eyes and the golden tinted skin. How her mouth was swollen and red.

˝My brothers used shorter swords with diamond tips.˝- Llucia said. She moved the cloth that had goose fat on it and polished the long sword. The edges had taken quite a few attacks it seemed, the ridge filled with small teeth from each impact. It was heavier in her hand then the swords she was used to.

Bjorn watched her work. ˝You have done this before, polished a man's sword?˝- Llucia nodded.

˝It was common for our ranks to help the soldiers, the gladiators or the centurion even.˝- She stopped and smiled at the memory. Men armed and dressed in their best attire for the spectacle, the Vesternalia festivals, Juno's day, Jupiter's festivals. The city would be filled with people, flowers and petals everywhere. The smell of cooked foods and fountains of good wine. Dancers and singers would fill the streets, watch the soldiers march, greet the Senate and the ruler.

˝LlUCIA!˝- An angry yell broke her thoughts. Only one person would be angry at her constantly and with no reason. Ivar.

Llucia braced herself for some form of punishment as Ivar crawled to them. He glared at her and she lowered her eyes immediately. ˝Would you like me to polish your sword as well?˝- She asked timidly. Ivar's eyes grew wide and Bjorn let out a throaty laugh.

˝I'll leave you two now.˝- He grabbed his sword and left.

* * *

a/n: damn guys your reviews really put some pressure on me to write better, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.


	6. Chapter 6.

Chapter 6.

* * *

Llucia felt Ivar's eyes on her, as she moved her hand on the blade and the sulkiness radiate of him. He was mad, again. What a surprise.

Was it the humane approach that Helga and Floki gave her, well mostly Helga or was it the passage of time that made her bitter with Ivar's behavior. She had done whatever he asked her, just like the spoiled brat he was. Never, ever said anything about his legs and still got shit passed her way.

It was always her fault.

Something that she didn't do or did wrong or just followed the order of someone higher than him, which of course made him pissed off.

 _He's just a boy_ \- Helga's words came through her mind, soothing her anger. She sighed and lifter her eyes from the shiny blade. Ivar was propped against a log and glaring in the distance. He had a blade of grass stuck in his mouth. He looked like an angry farmer. Llucia's mouth quivered and she laughed out loud. His eyes pierced hers in a second and she found it harder to keep the laughter in.

˝Is is amusing you?˝

˝Forgive me but the sight...˝

˝So now you laugh at me?˝

˝Not at you directly..˝- Llucia kept smiling as she polished the sword. She turned it in her hands, admiring the stronger metal. The handle was wrapped in tight leather, some runes at the very tip of the sword handle. ˝Who makes these?˝

˝Women don't usually interested themselves in swords˝

˝Women aren't usually asked, I'm afraid.˝

˝A blacksmith, why?˝

˝Now really?˝

˝Yes, he heats up the iron ore and hits it with his hammer-˝- Ivar started to lecture and Llucia started to laugh. He stopped and frowned. ˝Didn't you ask?˝

˝I suppose no one asked you rhetorically˝

˝Rhetorically? What does that mean?˝- His mouth was frowning but his eyes were full of curiosity. He's just a boy, came the words again. Llucia smiled at her mind image of Helga's soothing words.

˝It means to ask a question on which you don't expect no one to answer˝

˝Why would you bother to ask then? It is stupid˝- Ivar declared and spat the blade of grass out of his mouth.

˝It's what philosophers and orators say, it helps in the flow of a speech, or a lecture meant to inspire˝

˝Continue to talk˝- now she had his full attention. She never got the hang of not getting flustered under his intensive stare. Today his eyes were mostly green, so he was in a relative good mood.

˝Orators or great speakers influence masses with their chosen words and the way the sway crowds for certain causes˝

˝Where did you learn all of this? It is like you know of war games and battles but you don't look like a warrior˝

˝It is common from where I come that daughters and sons learn the way of life and how to live it˝

˝But you are a slave˝

˝Here, home I was a bastard˝

˝A bastard child?!˝- Ivar laughed gleefully. Llucia shot him a dark look and picked up the sword.

˝Yes the bastard child of a nobleman and a priestess of Vesta˝- She spat out. Where the sudden courage came from she's never know. All she remembered of that moment was her getting up and pressing the blade at Ivar's neck. Her hand felt steady and ready to continue with the movement. Ivar stopped laughing and observed her. A small smirk made it's way across his face, it was faint, like that passing of wind through your hair.

˝Put that down you are still a slave here˝

˝Or what?˝

˝You'll be punished for killing me, that is if you're speedy enough˝

˝Maybe I don't want to kill you˝-It was the truth as Llucia spoke. She really didn't want to kill him, antagonize him, maybe but not kill. He was a spoiled brat that had a rougher start in life but his mind was brilliant and even she couldn't deny it that fate had it weird for the both of them.

Thus, she lowered the sword and with it herself. The sword fell next to her ankles and she stared at his bound legs. He'd bind them with leather cords so that it'd make it easier to crawl around.

˝What is in your head˝

˝I wish I knew˝

˝For a slave you act like you don't want to be but as the opportunity arises you fall ˝- He said simply.

˝I know˝

˝Then why not riot˝

˝I'm trying˝

˝Not hard enough˝- He snapped at her. Llucia barked a laugh and stared at him.

˝If I did, wouldn't you just send your men on me? I WANT TO BE FREE BUT I WANT TO LIVE IVAR!˝- She yelled at him and breathed hard. She saw his chest rise and fall rapidly.

˝THEN EARN IT! EARN YOUR FREEDOM FROM ME˝- He yelled back.

˝FINE!˝- Llucia yelled and plopped herself on Ivar's lap. She shook his shoulders and head butted him. In the silence that ensued both were shocked, Ivar at her move and Llucia on her courage to do the first thing that came to her mind.

˝What did you just do?˝- Ivar asked. He had a stupefied look on his face. He didn't even move a muscle.

˝Not to be a bother to you two, but there's news and Mother is asking for you Ivar, hello there˝- Another Viking popped up. He was tall with a good looking face, a long braid and warm blue eyes. Ivar groaned.

˝What is it Ubbe? Can't you see you're being annoying?˝

˝I see it but come now˝- He ushered him with some hand movements and smiled at Llucia who just stared at him. ˝You too˝

˝Oh, okay˝- Ubbe rang as in second oldest son in her mind. Helga talked about him, he was a good man to most and wouldn't hurt her. She was showed of Ivar's lap and he grunted as he started to crawl after his brother. Llucia dusted herself and walked behind the unusual duo. Ubbe was all smiles and winks at her meanwhile Ivar was grunting even more than usual.

* * *

˝You haven't said about my freedom˝- Llucia whispered next to Ivar in the grand hall. They were all there, Ragnarssons and the Queen Aslaug along with most of Kattegat. They all waited and whispered.

A man came in. He was broad shouldered with long dark hair. His eyes were blue and the mix of warmth and icy cold. A tall nose and wide forehead greeted them.

˝Harald, you have returned˝- Aslaug said. She was sitting on the throne, with a cup in her hand. The servants had already filled it a few times.

˝Later˝- Ivar added as he watched the man walk in like he owned the place.

˝I always come back, don't you remember?˝- The man said in a playful tone. He turned and widely smiled at the people. Llucia noticed just how many women there were, of all ages and sizes, all smiley faces for the man. He laughed and greeted each son of Ragnar, not even skipping Bjorn who snorted in his direction.

˝Oh Ivar! My how you have grown!˝- The man boosted and laughed. Ivar smiled and then frowned. It was a weird exchange, like he wanted to greet him more warmly but decided against it. Llucia stiffened next to him as the blue eyes of the stranger rested on her. ˝And who are you? My you are a beauty, but you hair?˝

˝I chopped it off˝- Ivar said next to her ˝Punishment˝

˝You'd punish your bethroned?˝

˝What?!˝- Both yelled at the same time. Harald laughed loudly.

˝See, now shall we feast? I am famished!˝- He winked at one servant. The poor woman jumped in glee.

˝We'll prepare some food and drinks Harald˝- Aslaug appeared next to them. Llucia silently thanked the gods for her arrival. Harald instantly frowned a bit.

˝Well of course, as the queen says˝- He stretched the word queen as if speaking an ill curse. Aslaug's mouth twitched but she smiled nevertheless.

˝The table, come˝- Ivar said crawling away.

* * *

Vikings were amazing hosts, you couldn't beat the efficiency at making a roast, preparing vegetables and the endless supply in ale. It's as if they just waited for someone to ask for a feast, standing ready like they did for battles. These people lived for feasts and battles alike.

˝The myths are true then˝- Llucia murmured.

˝What myths?˝- Sigurd asked. He was sitting across her on a long table filled with rowdy people, yelling and laughing the whole time. She was sitting midstem like one of them. The bitterness of her hut imprisoment sat deep in her belly.

˝Valhalla?˝- She said slowly. Ivar snorted from the other side. Of course, he had sat there the instant people pooled in. Ubbe was to her other side, watching them closely. Opposite her his gaze watched her closely. ˝The hall of heroes? ˝- She offered again. Ubbe cleared his throat.

˝When we die honorably on the battlefields, valkyries as beautiful as godessess will pick our bloody bodies and carry us to the golden entrance of Valhalla where we dine and battle until Ragnarok comes!˝- He finished in one sentence. Ivar snorted. ˝Even you can come in˝

˝Is that something to do with my legs? Brother?˝- He taunted.

˝Yes, you are no lesser man because of that˝- It was intended to Ivar but said to Llucia. She felt heat rose in her cheeks and quickly drowned the ale in her cup. The brothers laughed ad their misery. ˝So, my lady are you a free woman tonight?˝- Llucia chocked on her ale. Ubbe's eyes were staring daggers at her, provoking her. She felt the need to scream that she wasn't but caught herself.

Was she?

Ivar didn't say a word since they afternoon and it was a way past midnight already.

She was sitting with them like an equal, was she not?

She betrayed herself and turned to Ivar's side to see him ogle a pair of big breasts of a girl next to him. A sour look spilled on her face. Whistles from his brothers made it worse. Suddenly Harald appeared next to her.

˝Why are you so sour little one? Don't turn your precious milk sour! Its' still fresh˝- The way he swayed next to her made her nervous, a drunk predator so close. He sat between her and Ubbe and put an arm around her shoulders. The hall dimmed down a bit as everyone watched the exchange.

Aslaug was watching her with a grim face and drowning ale faster than fish water. Ivar still hadn't turned around. Llucia felt hopeless.

She noticed a mop of wierd hair, parted in the middle and shouted ˝Floki!˝- the man turned. He came close to her and took Haralds' hand off.

˝My child, what is wrong? Has the boy hurt you again?˝- The brother's turned to Ivar and watched him tense.

˝No, I was just missing you and Helga˝- Llucia lied. Yeah, he did but not now. ˝You took such great care of me, I am indebted to you˝ - The sweet, sincere words worked wonders on the Viking man. Helga joined in and hugged her briefly. Llucia smiled widely at her. The ale was starting to warm her.

Her cup was refilled and before anyone asked anything, she drowned it at once. The warm, fuzzy feeling returned. Buzzed through her body, stopped at her belly and slowly dissipated down. She giggled and returned to her task as the mug refilled itself.

Ubbe grinned beside the girl. She was getting tipsy fast and Ivar was still being a sulkily brat. At least he was watching her sideways now, using the busty girl as a cover to spy on Llucia. Perfect.

Llucia sat upright and had a small smile on her face. The ale was giving her ideas.

Ivar couldn't use his legs, nor move his toes but he could feel couldn't he?

She wanted to be watched like that girl, wasn't she his?

What kind of nonsense was this?

Shouldn't he have shouted at Harald as he had came at her?

Why was he silent?

That brat.

˝More?˝- Lllucia pouted at Ubbe taking him in surprise. She pouted with her lip pushed outwards, eyes wide and head cocked to the side. Snickering he filled her cup. She settled next to him and worked her foot under the stable onto Ivar's leg.

His eyes popped immediately. But he didn't move his head. Annoyed Llucia moved it up his calf, slowly tracing circles along the muscles that shouldn't have been like that. As if he tensed. She moved past his knees, pushing between his thighs only to stop and wait. Ivar had swallowed a few times, keeping his gaze firmly planted on the other girl.

Llucia groaned and pushed her foot in. She must have hit something but he didn't move.

Maybe he couldn't feel anything down there.

Horror filled her face and she gasped. ˝Oh you poor thing˝

Of course, she forgot about the tub incident and wasn't ale such a great amnesia worker.

˝Llucia?˝

˝The poor thing can't feel me!˝- She said, pouting. Ivar groaned and turned to her. Instantly she smiled at him only to receive a frown. ˝Maybe you'll feel me?˝- She turned to Ubbe. Ivar had released a growl by now. Llucia smiled widely at the older Viking prince who returned the gesture.

˝If you so wish˝-

˝She does not˝

˝I am free tonight after all˝

˝Do it and...˝

˝You're busy already brother, don't be greedy. That girl next to you is waiting after all˝- A high pitched laugh made Ivar curse the gods for his stupid decisions that night. Meanwhile Llucia continued to drink.

* * *

Just before the crack of dawn, through the masses of drunk sleeping Vikings, bodies strewn everywhere Llucia stumbled to the back rooms. Ubbe told her a few times to go sleep there, it would be safe and no one is would be in the back rooms. Drunkiy she swayed, grabbed the posts of the grand hall and cursed in Latin softly.

She pushed a cotton curtain and saw darkness. There was a bed in the far corner. TO her it looked like paradise. Slowly she waked to it.

A muffled moan made her stop and sober up in a heartbeat.

She saw familiar leather pants, the shirt and the tunic, the leather cords strewn and a hand in underpants moving up and down.

Ubbe.

He had sent her to Ivar's room.

* * *

a/N : Guyss it's almost herreee *_* b part of the 4th season, I can't wait for it! BTw there were some suggestions for Llucia's look, some came close. The closest that she is, in my mind at least, is Adriana Lima. Her face matches the one my mind made up. If you don't agree that's completely fine, a fiction like this can be modeled to anyone's wishes. And as always I live on your guys' reviews that's why i made it a bit longer this time :D


	7. Chapter 7.

Chapter 7.

* * *

Shuffling under the covers. A moan bitten back and finally silence. Llucia stood frozen in the dark room and blinked away all the ale she had in her bloodstream. It was like being thrown into an icy lake, the shock blinding you.

She felt her heart beat fast, either she was still drunk or scared. None of the options made her happy in the slightest.

Standing as still as a statue she waited. It felt like she'd see dawn before Ivar's breathing steadied. He had finally fallen asleep. Llucia let out a shaky breath and thanked the gods for patience and fear and all the mixtures of them both.

˝Why are you standing there?˝ - Ivar asked. He yawned and the noise tickled Llucia's ears. She finally noticed just how tired she was.

˝I heard a weird noise and your brother sent me here to sleep˝- Llucia stumbled over her words. It sounded like she was meant to sleep with him, damnit.

˝Ubbe?˝- He snorted. ˝I was massaging my legs˝

˝Your legs?˝- Llucia bit back a laugh. How naive of him to think she wouldn't know what he was doing.

˝Yes...they..they hurt sometimes, because they don't work˝- Ivar said slowly. Llucia came closer to his bed. He was lying in just a shirt, messy covers and furs over his body. ˝They have always hurt, since ever I could remember˝- Now she felt bad.

˝Can tea help?˝

˝I don't drink hot water˝

˝Tea is not hot water, it's good or just hot ale, you need something to relax you before bed˝

˝It's dawn almost˝- He whispered. He was staring at her, standing over his bed with a troubled face. ˝What did you THINK I was doing?˝- Suddenly her face changed. Her eyes widened, her lips parted and she shook her head, once, twice.

˝I thought you had fallen of bed˝

˝So you just stood there? Waiting for me to be finished with my..falling?˝

˝N-no. I drank a lot so I wasn't sure˝

˝So you came to check on me˝

˝NO˝- Llucia said it too fast embarrassing herself. She sat on the edge of the bed and buried her face in her hands. ˝I was sooo drunk˝

˝Yes, you were˝- She heard the mischief creep into his voice. Now he'd laugh at her, of course. Why did she come here even? Ubbe. Yes Ubbe, she'd kill him one way or another. ˝Lie down, the sun is almost up˝

˝What?˝- Llucia asked surprised at the gentleness in his words.

˝Lie down˝- Llucia watched as Ivar shifted himself and pulled his legs so that he was facing the wall, giving her a look at his back. The shirt he was wearing lifted and she looked at the skin. It seemed soft.

_Just like it felt in the bath..._

Groaning Llucia bit her lips.

˝Stop those noises, I want to sleep˝- He wiggled himself on the bed.

˝Wormie˝- Llucia breathed out a laugh and tentatively lied on the bed. Ivar was so close she could feel his body heat.

˝You'll pay for that˝- Ivar muffled. Llucia snorted and closed her eyes.

* * *

˝You see them?˝- Hvitserk asked. He had just woken up to a mass of bodies around him, all dozing in happy alcohol induced sleep. They had a feast and he couldn't remember why exactly but oh well, a feast was a feast and he loved to drink and have girls around him. Just a thing ever Scandinavian prince enjoyed.

˝I guess she listened to me˝- Ubbe answered. The Ragnarssons were standing in the doorway of Ivar's room and watching Ivar and Llucia sleep. Both were sprawled over each other with Ivar holding Llucia, hand around her waist, snoozing.

˝Our brother?! From all of us˝

˝He did buy her˝

˝See!? She should have come to us, any of us˝

˝Have you seen her yesterday? Drunk off her ass and still looking at him˝

˝He's scary brother˝

˝I know Hvitserk, and he'll only get scarier˝

˝Maybe she'll prevent that˝

˝No, I think she'll help him become that˝- Hvitsterk turned to his older brother with a confused scowl.

˝How if she's making him happy?˝

˝Exactly˝

* * *

Llucia woke to an empty bed. She turned and felt warmth where Ivar had slept. Confused she lifted herself slowly up. Instantly a headache made its way from her toes to her head. Groaning she fell back.

˝You drank quite a lot yesterday˝- A familiar voice said. Queen Aslaug was standing above her. Llucia yelped and shot up. She was in the bed of his son, this looked so bad. What if she thought that Llucia did… Oh my gods!

˝Yes, I uh…I wasn't aware..I just got.. ˝- Llucia tried forming sentences but the smirk of the Queen kept messing with her. She stood there looking at the disheveled ex-slave. Her head hurt and she felt like she was turned upside down, she must have looked like hell. Hair all over the place, stinking of the alcohol that rode her system the previous night.

˝It's fine, would you like to take a bath with me?˝- She said it in a way that made Llucia's skin tingle. Like a whiplash. It felt like the rush of power and the sting of leather. Llucia smiled and did a small courtship. Gods, give me strength.

She followed the Queen to her chambers where a giant wooden tub waited filled with hot water and herbs off all kinds. Flower petals swam on the surface of the water, last dried spots of the waning summer.

Queen Aslaug stepped in first, naked and calm, meanwhile Llucia trembled as she took of her dress and the under dress. Slowly she got in and winced at the water temperature. Once she managed to sit she faced the Queen.

˝Feels heavenly, doesn't it?˝- Llucia nodded and moved a bit in the water. The tub seemed way to small to fit them both and the closeness of the other woman scared her, or was it the intimidating snake look she was giving her? She was mad but tried to control it and it terrified Llucia.

˝I see you have become close with my son, or sons?˝˝

˝I was bought as a slave for your son, Ivar˝- Llucia said slowly. She kept her eyes on the water, watched the petals and the dried herbs swim, anything to avoid the Queen's gaze.

˝Yes, my precious Ivar whom I love more than anything, anything˝- She emphasized it quite clearly. ˝He is destined to great things, have they told you I am blessed by the Gods to see things? The future what may bring?˝

˝They have˝

˝He will become a great man..˝- Llucia somehow knew what the unfinished sentence meant. She swallowed and exhaled slowly.

˝Sigurd would be good to you˝- Ouch. ˝Maybe even Hvitserk, but he's so playful, he was always like that˝- Aslaug continued. Llucia sat and listened to Aslaug's stories of her children, how small they were, how they played. She listened until the water became cold and Aslaug said she'd leave to dress herself for the day.

Sitting silently in the water Llucia watched her reflection. Her hair was choppy and tangled, her cheeks were ashy from the lack of sun and her eyes seemed hollow and gray. How she missed the warm sun from her motherland. The long and lazy summers, the breeze from the sea, brisk with salt. Oranges as juicy as the God's nectar, sweet on her fingers. She missed the smell of olives turning to oil between two stones, milled to nothing.

Her lip quivered at her homesickness when someone's hand waved in front of her face. She screamed and ducked under water. Someone's laughter mocked her. She was naked and alone in a tub full of water and the stranger was laughing at her.

A male, tall and wide.

Oh, God's help me.

Llucia slowly came out the water, her hands shielding her breasts, eyes dark with anger. Ubbe was smiling from ear to ear. ˝How was your sleep?˝- He teased.

˝You monster˝- Llucia spat out. ˝HOW COULD YOU SEND ME THERE!?˝

˝Oh my, feisty? Why are you even mad? That was Ivar's room˝- Ubbe said simply. He took some herbs from the water in the tub and smelled them. ˝Ahh, mountain herbs, they leave such a tasty smell on the skin˝- He taunted.

˝I KNOW! Why?!˝

˝Aren't you his?!˝

˝What?˝

˝You said so yesterday, albeit drunk on your ass but he and the rest heard you˝- Ubbe said grinning. ˝It's only natural to guide you to him˝

˝But I never meant it˝- Llucia whispered. Ubbe shook his head.

˝Don't break his heart now..oh hi Ivar, you want to take a bath too?˝- Ubbe grinned at his brother. Llucia turned to the door way. Ivar was watching her with eyes filled with anger.

* * *

a/n: I'm s000 damn exciteeed don't think I'ma sleep tonight, probably wake up around 4ish in the morning to catch the first torrent ( if I don't manage to claim the TV tonight). I'm glad every chapter receives so much love, thank you guys! For all the positive reviews, they really do help.

So bethroned? No they aren't in this story but to see what will happen to our two favored stubborn headed please continue to review, I LOVE reading your reactions and thoughts 


	8. Chapter 7.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some if you are reading this and are confused of the notes in the actual chapters, I've posted this on FF before :)

Chapter 8.

* * *

˝How long?˝

˝Enough to hear it˝

˝I just don't trust you, you bought me, remember?˝

˝That's the only reason!?˝

˝Trust needs to be earned Ivar˝

˝Horseshit! It's because I am what I am˝

˝I don't give a horseshit about your legs˝- Llucia yelled. She stood up in the rage and forgot she was buck naked. A small whistle brought her to reality and she slammed down in the cold water. Ubbe winked.

˝Nice breasts˝

˝Die˝- Llucia spat in his direction. He chuckled and turned to leave .

˝Have fun you two˝

˝Die!˝

˝I hope you choke on a chicken bone˝ -both yelled making Ubbe laugh out loud.

˝Made for each otherrrrr˝- Llucia growled in the tub. She was cold, the water was freezing and awkwardly aware she was too naked in front of Ivar. His gaze never left her, the scowl ever present.

˝Why did I even think you'd be different? You're like ever woman˝

˝Oh? You HAD every woman that there is? Quite a feat Ivar˝- Llucia rolled her eyes at him. Ivar snorted.

˝Yeah, MAYBE I DID˝

˝Sure you did, your father can open so many doors, like the mere mention of his name and people laugh, so you had sooo many women around you, didn't you? So who was the best, hmm? Who made you scream in pleasure, who gave the best blowjob? Hmm?˝-Llucia spat out insult after insult. She was furious at him. For what reason exactly?

What did he do, again?

˝See, I knew you were like the others˝- His tone was flat, any emotion removed completely. He watched her from the floor, using his arms to support himself, his legs tied at the back, dragging behind him.

Llucia breathed in, exhaled and chocked a sob.

˝Why do you do this to me Ivar?!˝- Silently, tears spilled. She watched him silently, feeling miserable the same way he looked.

˝You started it, why were you nice to me?˝

˝I wasn't I yelled at you, did you forget?˝

˝After a while...you got good with me˝- He said simply. ˝I believed you, like the fool. I never had any woman like me, my mother...she doesn't count.˝- He sounded so broken. Llucia's cries voiced what he felt all these years, watching his brothers with girls, interacting without any worry of being looked at like a failure. A cripple.

He turned and started dragging himself away. Llucia watched him leave and slowly got up wrapping herself in cotton and sheets. Once clothed again she tried to finger comb the mess of her hair and decided against it. Who gave a shit about hair when you felt like someone parted you in half and minced one part while stamping on the other?

Queen Aslaug was right in her ways. The brothers were right in showing her things and truths. Ivar was right.

She was like every girl out there.

Wanting to be loved, even here in this alien country with alien men and women and alien gods that didn't give a shit about her.

She was alone.

* * *

Queen Aslaug watched from the main entrance of the great hall Ivar approach her. He was mad and growling, what a surprise. That boy of hers always had something on his mind. Ubbe had passed by before, amused by something and telling her to wait things out.

˝What is wrong my precious Ivar?˝

˝Mother, how did you deceive father?˝

˝What!?˝

˝What did you do to him to make him sleep with you?˝- Aslaug was taken back with the boldness of his words, the sharpness that he used to say that. It was no secret he enjoyed cruelty, towards animals, people, even his brothers but towards her? That was new.

˝What did that girl do to you?!˝- She demanded.

˝Touch her and I will make sure you regret it. All of you˝-Ivar purred from the floor. He was furious. Crawling to her Aslaug walked back. She hit the wall and stared at her own flesh and blood wide eyed. He would do anything he wanted, she was sure of that. Blood bonds be damned.

˝Ivar...˝

˝When the Gods speak to you, do they speak of _her_?˝- Ivar was the scariest when he spoke in a calm, controlled tone, his face impassive. It would always mean he was planning something, and it never ended well.

˝No..˝- Ivar's eyes dropped to the floor. He breathed.

˝Queen Aslaug, please allow me to go to Hedeby˝- Llucia was next to him. He smelled her before she even spoke. The mild herbs gave a different smell on her skin then his mothers. She was mild and refreshing, like a breeze on summer's day.

˝Why?˝

˝I am of burden here and I wish to be of help, I wish not to inconvience you anymore. I am grateful for everything that you had given me and ask of you this small favor that your Grace could grant me˝- The tone was ever so polite, the head bow filled with honesty so great Aslaug was taken aback.

The two in front of her were so different but so similar, the same pain.

˝Too young to be suffering like this˝- She whispered. ˝You have my permission but it will be only of two years˝- Llucia smiled a bit and bowed once again. She walked past her son without glancing. Ivar's eyes watched her every move and with each step filled with more anger and pain.

˝She left you˝- Aslaug said. Ivar's piercing scream followed Llucia as she ran out into the streets. She kept running, to the forest, by the stream, to the small hut where she was kept. To get her stuff and leaver for good.

* * *

Ragnar Lothbrok was a troubled man, defeated in so many ways, an outcast in his own homeland. Even his sons denied him companionship as warriors, not to mention as sons. His only hope was the small broken boy he had left behind. The boy who still dreamt big.

˝Ivar, why are you still here?˝- He came one day by the hut where he'd mostly see his son. Either training and honing his skills or sitting and thinking. He came home rarely.

Ivar had grown his hair, a messy braid now in place. ˝Where else would I go? There's no place for a cripple down there˝- He mentioned to Kattekat.

˝Then why don't you leave with me. To England˝- Ragnar proposed. His only son left, surely he wouldn't deny him, the son that actually missed him so much he wore it on his face.

˝I have things to finish˝

˝Like that bracelet on your wrist?˝- A simple golden bracelet sat beside Ivar's double dragon bracelet. He found it, left between two logs in the hut. He avoided the hut when Llucia left but curiosity was bigger than him. Just to feel her smell inside, maybe the linger of her spirit inside. He was delighted and sad to find one of her bracelets there. Wore it ever since, stopped talking to everyone ever since.

Ivar sighed. His Father chuckled. ˝Go get her back˝

˝SHE LEFT ME˝

˝GO GET HER BACK˝

˝It's not that simple!˝

˝ARE YOU VIKING?˝- Ragnar snarled at Ivar. His eyes wide and blue. Ivar growled.

˝YES˝

˝Then go take her back and then we go raiding. It's as simple as that. I want it over soon, I plan to raid as soon as the first warmer days arrive˝- Ragnar got up, dusted something of his pants and started to walk away. His bald, tattooed head was nowhere to be seen as Ivar screamed. He screamed and ragged, threw things around, pulled the bracelet of his wrist.

The gold shone under the sun and he bit back a sob.

˝Didn't I say you were mine?˝- He said to the wind.

* * *

a/n: OHH MEEEWWGAWWWF THE EPISODE GUYSS! I kept squealing and making weird noises. I kinda matched Ivar with his on screen character :o and Ubbe the shipping master, alas they seem to be mocking Ivar a lot. His scene with Margarethe was a bit too much, poor guy #raisemoneyforivarsviagra. Not to forget Ragnar stirring Lagertha again, this will be a bloody brutal season :D can't wait.

a/n1: I need to study aka Ima write this, whatever comes, I blame PostModernJukebox for its inspirational tunes :D Particularly their cover of Maps, go go listen to it

a/n2: please don't kill me. If you want me to change stuff SUGGEST :D i just might add it ;)


	9. Chapter 9.

Chapter 9.

* * *

The sunrise was breath taking, illuminating the sky with soft pink and yellow glow. No one in Kattekat was awake yet, the chickens still sleeping. In a few moments life would pass by and breeze the morning in. Women would get up, shout at their children, ready the beds and bring the old outside, prepare breakfast, maybe even kick their husband's ass to get to work. The animals would chirp and welp, demanding food.

Ragnar would be up again, trek to him and try to talk sense into his, thick skull as he named it. You're like my son, but don't sober up. Man up.

He'd have so many interesting talks and stories, the raids, the gods, his dreams and ambitions.

Ivar found himself more and more wanting to fulfill _his_ ambitions. Slowly he went back to Kattekat, once a few days then more and more. He almost slept in his bed again regularly, wouldn't it be for Sigurd's annoying references.

_A lost chick should be found and punished, they make good soup._

_A sheep isn't smarter than it's shepherd._

_Warriors don't have feelings._

Ivar came a long way, from throwing axes at his brothers head to snarling insults to just ignoring his stupid ass.

That didn't mean, it didn't stung him. Each word, each sentence they worded about her filled his heart with sadness and hate. Such irony, what he once felt for his father now he felt for her. His usual crawls to Floki's house had been almost non existent. He preferred to stay above Kattekat and think.

Plan, rehearse, plan again.

How would he survive the raids? What if he fell into water? Swimming? What fucking swimming, he was a rock in water. Horses were also a tricky thing, with no power in his legs he couldn't steer the damn animal anywhere.

All he could do is crawl and use his crutches.

Another means had to be created, maybe a chariot? A chariot with spikes, carried with horses and small enough to be pushed by his men if needed. He could tell Floki to build something like that, it wasn't as hard as making a ship, transporting that to the mainland of England could be tricky.

Mulling over his plans, Ivar watched the sunrise and suddenly felt something plop next to him. A warm figure dressed in leather boots, leather pants and a small axe. His peripheral vision trained to see strained. The figure grunted.

˝Yes?˝- He didn't even turn.

˝You come here often, don't you?˝

˝Yes... brother˝

˝To think?˝

˝What else? I am a cripple, nothing much I can do˝

˝That's not true brother˝- The awkwardness in their voices was apparent as the sunshine that day. Bjorn was never close to Ivar, it was Ubbe who always stood beside him, tolerated his mischiefs and who helped him the most. Bjorn was the older brother that came and went, never fully open. He stayed beside them mostly, watching.

˝Then enlighten me...brother˝- The day was getting a bad start.

˝I'm going to Hedeby today˝- Bjorn said. He lifted himself and dusted some non existent dust off his ass. Did all Ragnarssons do that? Nonchalantly throwing an offer like a statement.

˝What does that have to do with me?˝- Bjorn gave him the don't-shit-me-look. ˝I can't ride˝- Bjorn groaned and turned to Kattekat.

˝I'm leaving midday, with your mind, think of something˝- Turning he left Ivar on the rocks, above Kattekat to scowl into the rising sun, promising a lovely day for the world.

* * *

Ivar dragged himself through Kattekat with the stupidest idea in his mind and a stupid ass grin on his face. Looking like a maniac, eyes wide, grin plastered on pushing through the dirt and animals.

˝What's wrong with you today?˝- Hvisterk joined him, strolling slowly as his younger brother dragged himself.

˝Collecting Sigurd's head˝

˝What!?˝

˝I'll do it as soon as we return˝

˝What? Where are you going and what's that rope for?˝

˝For Bjorn˝

˝W-what?˝- Hvitserk stopped talking and stared at his younger brother who didn't stop until he reached the stables. Bjorn was already there, saddling his horse, adding provisions and furs for the journey. He turned and nodded at Ivar who stopped and threw the rope.

˝Bind be behind you, it's the only way without dragging me˝- Bjorn stopped and shot him a dead look. ˝I'm serious and we can cut the stops in two, I don't get burns from sitting as you know it's the only thing I can do with my legs˝- Ivar was grinning wider, his teeth out like a predator.

Bjorn sighed and asked Odin for patience for all of the Ragnarssons. ˝Father, sometimes I wished you cut your dick somewhere and it fell off˝- He mumbled and walked towards Ivar. He picked him up and put him on the horse. His legs were sideways but he sat up straight.

˝We leave immediately, does Queen Aslaug know you're going with me?˝

˝Yesh, she's throwing a tantrum˝- Was all he said. Bjorn cursed again and got on the horse. Ivar grabbed his shoulders as the rope was thrown around him and secure knots put in place. They slowly galloped before going into a full run. Kattekat was getting smaller behind them when a female voice cut in.

˝DON'T YOU DARE GO FOR HER! IVAR!˝- Queen Aslaug shouted. She stood in the middle of the street, breathing hard.

˝Did she have a vision?˝- Bjorn asked.

˝No˝- Ivar said not turning around ˝But I suppose putting a blade to her neck didn't help˝- He snickered.

* * *

˝Earl Ingstad, I'm going to the mountains for herb picking˝- Llucia said bowing to the earl. The earl smiled and got up pouring herself some ale.

˝Take your time, it's such a beautiful day today˝

˝Indeed it is, do you require more of your sleep tea?˝

˝Yes, please get some of that herb mixture, it's been like balm for my nerves lately.˝

˝Is it the raids? Forgive me if I overstep myself...˝- Llucia nodded again.

˝It's been almost a full year since you came to me and still you're this reserved. You're as shy as a bat. What had happened to you?˝- Ear lngstad asked. She was concerned over the dark haired girl with the bright eyes. She came in one rainy day with a servant of Aslaug, promising a loyal and hard working servant from the South. The poor girl swore to do anything she wanted and to work as hard as she could.

And she did.

Every day she'd got up, cleaned, cooked, helped with the animals and collected herbs. She had vast knowledge of different uses, balm making, teas and tonics. The health of Hedeby increased ten fold. Too young to be a healer and too different to be of them, the girl held to herself, never speaking from where she was. All she had was a golden bracelet and a rune with her.

Laguz.

The rune of water, lakes and oceans.

The girl nodded and stared at the wooden floors. ˝Who gave you that rune?˝- A small chuckling came from the girl. That was new.

˝I took it, I know I wasn't supposed to but...I wanted a piece to miss˝

˝To you or the boy you took it?˝- Earl Ingstad mused. Instantly the girl's face flared red and she closed her eyes tightly. So a boy was the cause of her leaving Kattekat.

˝It's fine, I won't pest you, go pick the herbs and enjoy the day. And yes, the raids and their preparations, I will help my son, he'll be soon to ask. A mother always knows˝- Earl Ingstad said. Llucia gave a small smile and left her.

Llucia exited the Earl's hall and inhaled the fresh air. Spring was here, pushing at the last bits of snow lazily. She liked it here, it was smaller than Kattekat but busy the same, merchants and various people would visit. She saw even some of the brethren, slaves and warriors alike.

She'd be tempted to shout in her mother tongue, at least a greeting but then she'd had to explain things and the silent life she had was enough. Maybe he'd grown to another life path too?

Lost in her thoughts she picked up her basket. Her path was beaten in, between the halls of Hedeby's Earl and the commoner's houses. An ash tree provided shade for two men and a horse. He men were familiar somehow, a broad shoulder blonde and the other, leaning on the tree with longer ashy brown hair. Their heads turned and Llucia let out a curse of Latin strings.

* * *

a/n: Folks we got a cover for the story!(remove spaces to see ) Thank you my dear friend 3

s12 . postimg etygq11kt / Kakao _ Talk _ 20161204 _ 185303311 . png

I really wanna thank you for the lovely reactions and reviews so far! I was actually really nervous to continue writing this story, considering I never wrote anything for the fandom.

This chapter was fueled by chili chips. Explains my erratic writing.

**I DO APOLOGIZE FOR THE SHITTY FILLER CHAPTER.**

LAGUZ MEMENTOS : Laguz means water, a vital part of life, but a constant danger, just as our journey through life encounters risks. Laguz contains elements of fluidity, changeability, and a lack of control. It represents the sensual madness of sexuality, the unconscious, intuitive, and psychic abilities. It s deceptive elements come from its variety, rather than from any menace. Traditionally, Laguz is the ultimate female rune. ( taken from runemaker futhark/ laguz . shtml)


	10. Chapter 10.

Chapter 10.

* * *

Llucia walked slowly towards the figures, there was no need to run or try to hide, they'd just ask earl Ingstad about her whereabouts. Bjorn nodded his head and Ivar stared at her. His hair had grown a bit and she was surprised to see her bracelet on his wrist.

˝I have come to see my mother, we're about to raid˝- Bjorn said. Llucia nodded and stared unsure what to say. Do you congratulate or? Silence fell and Bjorn glanced over to Ivar before walking off with the horse ˝I'll leave you two˝- Again she nodded. Ivar gazed at her with such intensity she though he'd burn a hole in her.

˝I have to pick herbs˝- she finally said and moved beside him. The path she was about to take to the mountains was right beside the ash tree he decided to rest on.

˝I will greet the earl later˝- He commented and started to drag himself after her. The sounds of him dragging his body through the dirt and stones accompanied her erratic heart beats. What would he ask? Would he even say anything or just stare at her?

She left him in Kattekat.

Pissed off , sad, betrayed.

But then again. Wasn't she betrayed in a way? He had been talking to her like she was disposable and then gotten angry if she tried to move away. He had treated her like an object, like a slave.

Mulling over her thoughts she hadn't noticed him falling behind and stopped near bushes. There were some of the herbs she needed for the earl's tea. Pointy, dark green leaves bursting with energy. They relieved head aches, fevers, tremors in the body and calmed upset stomachs. Picking them carefully with thongs and a knife she heard Ivar speak.

˝Did you lie with a man here?˝- He said it so casually, like asking about her mood that day. Suddenly rage filled her and she grabbed the leaves, not minding the sting and turning to him with heavy steps before slapping him across the face with the leaves.

Ivar howled instantly as the green leaves touched his skin. The prickling, stinging sensation was worsened by the slapping.

Nettle.

Ivar screamed and cursed, thrashing on the beaten path. Llucia was breathing heavily, eyes wide with rage. ˝How fucking dare you? YOU SPOILED BRAT!˝- She spat out and dropped the nettle at his feet. Glaring daggers she ran up the hill to finish her herb picking, kick a rock or yell at a bear. Anything to get this frustration out.

Maybe she shouldn't yell at a bear in hindsight.

* * *

Ivar was speechless. His face stung and hurt from the nettle but what amazed him was the burst of emotion that Llucia displayed. She had broken the mask on her face to yell at him just as he wanted her to, truthfully maybe he should have used another method, this was just cruel.

But Gods, how he had missed her. Her face when she'd yell at him, filled with emotion and hot blood, all mighty and powerful like she should have been. Loud like the lightning crack when Thor marched through the sky.

Her hair had grown but she still let it loose and he loved it, the freedom her locks had around her face, shaping the skin.

Her eyes, the fire inside those eyes was something he dreamt off and not the eyes dulled with pain and broken spirits.

She was still inside, she just needed a little nudge.

* * *

Stomping her feet Llucia returned at sunset. Her basket was filled with various herbs, flowers and fruits and berries she collected. Pine cones were always stuffed beside chamber entrances and beds to give this special scent of mountain spirit. She'd pick thyme and put it into small sachets around the dresses of the women in Hedeby, the sweet herby scent was calming. Sage was pressed into small rolls with petals and other herbs, bound with string and lit when a room needed to be cleansed. Some of the other herbs would be ground up and added to pork fat to make balms, others put into spirits and mead to make tonics and syrups.

She was a small apothecary.

There were old wives back home that would mend the wounds and give help while birthing babies that were of special care. A brief though of child paralysis buzzed through her mind. She stopped and wondered, what if she could help Ivar?

To walk?

But the years spent of not using his legs, no muscle to hold him.

It needed a miracle.

Maybe a balm to ease the nerve pain, it was all she could do.

˝Some of the verbena might help...˝- She murmured.

˝Help whom?˝- Ivar said. He was lying next to a rock of the path where she had left him. The nettle she used to slap him was in his lap just as she had left it. ˝You forgot your hell weed˝

˝Nettle˝

˝I know what it's called˝- Llucia stared at him. Took a deep breath and exhaled. Felt her arms and the sore feeling creeping into them. Tempted to throw pine cones at his head. Debated if it was worth. Maybe adding some poppy milk into his mead?

Sleep bastard.

Maybe she'd add some smear balm on his temples infused with wolfsbane, to help him rest or a tea with chamomile for his thoughts and mind and with water hemlock. It grew everywhere in the fields, he wouldn't know how poisonous it would be. Or she'd have to ad-

Wait.

Since when was she this murderous? To him? When she came to Hedeby hadn't she prayed to Vesta and all her old Gods for a new start? A chance to live peacefully even though she was in the rein of new Gods where the Gods that had left her here no longer spoke?

It was an inner crisis of her. Her Gods and their Gods. So similar yet so different. Both so humane and filled with mortal mistakes and selfishness, jealousy, murder intents, incest. Powerful and arrogant beings.

What was she to poison this creature that stayed alive despite being called un usable in his society?

He once told her his father wanted to leave him in the woods when he learned of his legs, he kept saying he loved him and hated him.

˝There's an interesting world of emotion on your face˝- Ivar said simply.

˝Why do you analyze me? You throw me in boiling water, peel me, you throw me in cold water, you mash me with balms. You separate my being Ivar˝- Llucia said slowly. She was at lost what to do with him. The strange Viking cripple.

He couldn't stay away from her just as she was attacked to him in a strange way.

˝Repeat that and explain˝

˝No˝

˝What no? I don't get what you said˝

˝It wasn't meant for you to get it, it was meant for me to let it of my chest˝

˝Fine, you're free now˝

˝Yes I am˝

˝Did you?˝

˝I have nettle in my basket˝

˝And I have it in my lap and my arms are stronger than yours˝

˝I'm faster˝

˝Come here, let me test it˝- Ivar teased. His eyes glinted in that bluish tint again, she could see the sparkles of mischief pushing through the blue irises. He was teasing her, of course.

˝No, you come˝- She'd play and she'd kick his sorry ass. Fine, she wouldn't poison him but he was a a man? He could be kicked.

˝Oh?˝- Ivar's mouth twitched and he smiled at her like a predator before dragging himself to her feet. He lifter her skirt and smelled her leg. Moaning he bit her flesh. Llucia stared shocked and with unusual force kicked him in the chest. The kick pushed his breath out and he fell onto his back. He snarled and got up only to be kicked again. Llucia groaned and pushed him back on to the dirt and straddling his hips before slapping him once, twice and puffing.

She was beathing hard, heart beating like she ran from death, staring at Ivar.

She smirked. Eyed her and laughed out loud. Llucia was about to protest when Ivar grabbed her neck and slammed his lips against her.

It was awkward and wet, both unsure what to do with their lips but determined to finish the kiss at all cost, dominate at all costs.

What felt like hours later they detached and Llucia cursed the Gods, his and hers alike. ˝I'm going with Father to England, to raid˝

˝YOU!?˝- She couldn't believe a cripple would dare to cross the seas.

˝YES ME!˝- He yelled. ˝I need a favor˝- He said simply, under her smirking still. Llucia's cheeks were red as soon as she noticed him still staring at her lips.

˝What do you want Ivar?˝- She said exhausted.

˝Wait for me to return˝- He said. Llucia stared at his eyes. His gaze was filled with determination and a sense of need. He needed her approval to go and her willingness to wait. He was afraid.

˝A cripple would drown in the sea and you're an idiot for going but since I don't have anywhere to go˝- She stopped. She did, she should have gone back home. She could have. Earl Ingstad would have allowed it. Question is, why didn't she?

Maybe because she waited for someone...

˝Veniet pax˝- she whispered at him.

˝What?˝

˝Remember it and find a Christian monk when you come to England˝- She said. Ivar's eyes widened at her message still masked in the strange words but he smiled and pulled her in for another awkward kiss.

* * *

a/n: I took a few days to focus on uni stuff and to refocus my mind to be honest with you guys, I had to plan the next few chapters out, expect stuff bwahahah. MY HEART WAS BREAKING AT THE LAST EPISODE. POOR BABE IVAR. AM I THE ONLY ONE THINKING MARGARETHE IS PLANNING STH OR BEING A BITCH? CAUSE FUCK YOU MATE.

a/n2: This chapter is dedicated to my hate towards nettle.

a/n 3: Veniet pax – Come back safe (google translate for latin, yes yes)


	11. Chapter 11.

Chapter 11.

* * *

Facing your biggest fear on a disturbed stomach felt like Hel. Each time the sea lurched and water splashed Ivar's face his stomach would roar and he'd throw up at the side of the ship. He was gripping tightly at a stub used to wrap rope and glaring at anyone and everything. His ship mates, all old men wanting to go one last time to battle and die on their feet, earn their place in Valhalla beside the gods, his father who was looking like a scared rabbit and the goddamn water around him.

The vast water in which he couldn't swim, he couldn't even float.

Miserable and irritated Ivar closed his eyes. Imgined Kattekat in the snow, with its people asleep from ale and good food, around fires and cozy furs. He imagined himself sitting on a rock above Kattekat watching the village and the clouds on the sky.

How they slowly sailed the skies, fluffy and lazy, filled with the softest snowflakes.

He imagined his mother watching over the incoming trading ships filled with silsk, foods he'd never seen before and slaves, ready to work.

He even imagined the nettle loving girl. The one he'd find himself coming back to in his mind. A sanctuary, where their quarels were safe places, where he didn't fear the sea under him. She'd be yelling at him at times, sometimes speak of her homeland or just sit and work on something. Just the sight of her calmed him.

˝My daughter is of turbulent nature˝- A soft voice spoke. It was a woman's, clear as day in his mind. It wasn't Llucias. Ivar's brows tightened as he tried to make sense of his thoughts. ˝She's the fire in a home, burning brightly and giving warmth˝ - The voice spoke again.

˝Who are you? Come out!˝- Ivar yelled in his mind. In his thoughts he could walk, and so he walked around the dark corners of his mind, illuminated bit by bit. He saw the fire place of the halls in Kattekat. His mother and brothers weren't around, just a woman dressed in a soft brown cloak, a white tunic dress underneath, her hair a mess of orange and yellow curls. She smiled at him and played with the fire.

˝Sit young Ivar, a family hearth must never die˝- To his ears it sounded like heart.

˝What are you doing in my mind?˝

˝Have you never been visited by your gods?˝- She asked. Ivar stood in his mind paralyzed. A Goddess?

˝You don't look Viking˝- to him she looked like someone of Llucia's. The goddess nodded.

˝My name is Vesta, the Goddess of the hearth, family and a home. Llucia was born to a priestess of mine...˝- She explained with a small smile. It didn't seem like she preferred her. ˝I am a virgin and so should my priestesses be˝

˝And yet someone of yours wasn't˝

˝Who am I to kill an innocent being? The very goddess that protects home and family? Hmm˝- She mused.

˝What do you want from me?˝

˝Do you know the words she said to you?˝- Ivar shook his head. He tried walking towards the fire but every step he made didn't shorten the distance. He just kept walking and staying at the same spot. ˝You can not come if you can not walk˝

˝I am aware that I'm a cripple, there's no need to remind me in my own mind˝- The goddess laughed at his snarky comment.

˝Forgive me, it has been some time that I've spoken with mortals.˝- She continued to adjust and play with the fire and Ivar's eyes watched her moves. ˝Come back safe˝

˝What?˝

˝Veniet pax, come back safe. I trust you won't play with my child's heart?˝- The eyes of the Goddess became fires in her skull, soft fires that warned they'd swallow him.

˝Why do you think I'd do that?˝

˝You're a child˝- Ivar snarled at her comment which amused her ˝You're still so young Ivar and too innocent˝

˝I've killed already˝

˝Not that innocence I was referring at˝- Ivar's face became red with a flush of blood on his cheeks. He watched the flames again. ˝Be careful of fire, kindle it gently so that it lasts. A fast burning fire is violent and swallows lives˝- She said disappearing in the flames. Ivar blinked and found himself back on the rocking ship. A storm had came and everyone was yelling and rushing on the small boat.

He was going to die because of water and not fire.

* * *

˝Sitting beside the door won't make him come back faster˝- Bjorn commented. Llucia sat up immediately and took her dried herbs and her mortar and pestle. She glared at him as he laughed. It had been a few days since Ivar left and his older half brother just looooved to annoy her. To him it was clear they were bethroned and nothing she'd say would change that.

˝Leave her, don't you have a raid of your own?˝- Earl Ingstad asked from her chair beside the fire. They'd leave the doors wide open at dusk, enjoyed the brisk fresh air. Her son snorted.

˝I do but we wait for your men to collect their stuff, don't we?˝- He tossed the question at Llucia who huffed. Why was it so fun to torture her?- ˝Will you go back to Kattekat?˝

She looked up surprised by his question - ˝Why would I?˝

˝She can stay here Bjorn, no one is forcing her to leave, in fact we like her here. Her talents are helping all of Hedeby˝- Earl Ingstad said. She was sipping on some wine. Slowly getting up she reached her favorite white owl. The bird chirped a greeting and rotated her head in favor of a petting. So fluffy and so deadly at the same time.

˝And wait for more ships with slaves?˝- Bjorn teased.

˝Ask Bjorn, directly don't go around the bush.˝- Llucia said slowly. She sat up straight and eyed him. Since her encounter with Ivar she had become a bit like her old self, more keen on showing she still had fighting spirit in her.

˝I heard there was a ship a few months ago, here in Hedeby, with slaves from the Mediterrean. Is that true?˝- Llucia nodded. ˝And you didn't befriend them? Ask them about your home?˝

˝I was sold, my home remains in my heart.˝- It was like lifting a boulder of her chest. Yes, she missed her home and the life that was simpler and warmer but she was sold as a slave by her own father. Not even a priestess of Vesta could have saved her then. She was shipped off, to be someone else's burden. It was on her to find another place for herself.

˝Is that true? Could you find another home?˝

˝Ask Bjorn, what do you want to know?˝

˝Does my younger brother look like home to you?˝- Again a flush coated her face like an ocean wave. Breathing slowly she met his gaze and responded.

˝I might be young but I am not a fool and I've through a lot already. I see him for what he is and do not run from that. For now my home is in my heart and I will leave my fate in the hands of Gods˝

˝Bjorn, she might be young but she's wiser than you right now˝

˝Even you mother?˝

˝A woman understands another one˝- Earl Ingstad winked at Llucia. The girl let out a sigh.

˝You won't let me live in peace?˝

˝Now that I have you talking and sharing stories? Absolutely not! Before they return from the raid I want you blossomed! You will not rot here like some turnip!˝- Her eyes sparkled.

˝She reminds you of Gyda, doesn't she?˝- Bjorn commented.

˝Sometimes...˝

˝Who is Gyda?˝

˝My daughter, I've lost her to the plague˝- Earl Ingstad said slowly. Her eyes dazed with a sheen of unshed tears or were they the last ones to fall?

˝I'm sorry for your loss earl˝- Llucia said bowing her eyes to the floor. A simple respect.

˝She's with the gods, now don't be grim. We have a lot to do˝- Her voice didn't promise sunshine but Llucia nodded nevertheless. She stared at the fire behind the earl and smiled at it. Maybe she was watched over after all..

* * *

a/n : We've come to that chapter, it's now a decision to write chapters after the new episode comes out and stick to the plot or to go on a tangent and do my own thing and use the series to fill in character and plot holes as needed. I have this story roughly planned out and nothing is quite certain except the ending chapter. So I'd like some input from all the lovely readers out there

a/n 1: Little notes : Var/Vor is the Norse goddess wisdom, marriage, faith,oaths,promises and contracts. she listens to peoples oaths and private agreements that women and men make between each other. Thus these oaths are called punishes those that break them. ( taken from : avalkyriesvikings . blogspot . hr / 2013/ 08 / varvor . html)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

* * *

˝Open your eyes miserable man˝- A voice shouted. Ivar's eyes popped open instantly. Midday sun shone, blinding him. He smelt the sea and felt the softness of sand under him. He was ashore.

He was alive.

˝Why did I even spare your miserable being?˝- The man's voice continued to grumble. But it was bodiless, you couldn't sense from where it was coming. It was everywhere. He saw his father, lying next to him, eyes wide, skin covered in sea salt. The storm crushed their ships and stranded them.

˝Who are you?˝- Ivar asked the sea.

˝Venient pax˝- said the voice of the man. Ivar wanted to ask something but Ragnar stirred beside him. And then there was only the sound of the waves.

* * *

˝Come quick to the harbor!˝- One of the slave girls tugged on Llucia's sleeve. She was immersed on the floor, on a fur rug watching rune stones. Astrid, Earl Ingstad's well she didn't know what the woman was, insisted Llucia learned them and their meanings.

Once they reached the harbor Llucia saw Earl Ingstad and smiled. The Earl was no ordinary woman. From a simple farmer to a shield maiden to a queen to an outcast to an earl. The strength it must have taken to endure such a feat rivaled the Gods. Still, she was this beautiful and gentle creature. Llucia never felt threatened or different, she was just named differently from her.

˝Come here girl, there's things I want to show you˝- She waved her hand. Crates filled with fruit and supplies were carried onto the docks. As soon as the whiff caught Llucia's nose she squealed in happiness.

The tartness and sweetness of an orange. She could already taste the juicy meat on her tongue.

˝Yes, wares from the South, this ship has sailed long but they promise everything is still fresh, even these gnarly things˝

˝Oranges Earl, they're called oranges and those are lemons. I haven't seen these in so long˝- Longingly she brushed the bumpy skin of the fruits. ˝Each part can be used for food and medicine, as well as those˝- Amphoras, wide bellied and tall necked containers.

˝Oil and wine˝

˝Olive oil˝- Llucia whispered it like a prayer. ˝These are riches earl!˝- The girl squealed. The merchants laughed at her happiness at just some food and wares.

˝She's lively˝- A merchant said. ˝You remind me of the woman back home˝- He said. He was a tall man with broad shoulders, shaggy black hair that barely touched his nape and bright blue eyes. His skin tanned with work under the sun seemed smooth as she wanted to touch it. A thought of marbled statues from the atrium back home popped up.

Llucia stared at him unaware of the earl's gaze. She smiled under her furs. So young, she thought.

˝Why don't you join us and speak of your travels? The north never changes˝- She offered. The men ayed and cheered.

* * *

˝So we sailed past the harbor with rotten bread and they kept saying : KEEP YOUR FILTHY FISH ASIDE! So we threw them and made old women panic! Never in my life did I see so many garlic cloves thrown at me˝- The merchant Maxentius said. The hall boomed with laughter and clashing cups of ale.

They sat around the table and told their stories, one crazier after another. Maxentius had it's eyes completely fixated on Llucia as soon as earl Ingstad said she was from the South. He smiled warmly each time their eyes met.

Llucia felt hot and not just from the ale in her belly but with pride in her heart for her old country. The names and the stories lit homesickness. She wished to see it, at least once before she died.

Could her father be still alive?

Her mother still at the temple?

Would the city still be full of people and vibrant smells and colors?

She'd finish her mug and refill it instantly. Earl Ingstad watched her with a careful eye.

˝Shhh little bird, you'll drown˝- Astrid said beside her. She smiled but her eyes were icy. Slowly her mug connected to the hard wood of the table. Her vision was already blurry, with emotion and ale alike. The laughter seemed harsh and mocking her state.

˝What brought you to the north?˝- Maxentius asked suddenly. All eyes shifted to the dark haired girl.

˝What?˝- She blurted. It was in Latin with a hard Northern accent. The mixture of her heart currently.

Maxentius smiled. It was the first time he heard her use Latin. Even with the accent from living here, she still had the strict, clean intonation of upper class. She must have been a daughter of a senator. He could use this for his advantage easily.

˝How did you end up here? Or you on a pilgrimage?˝- He asked in fluent Latin. The other merchants snickered and talked loudly to distract the northerners.

˝I was sent..˝- Llucia said swallowing. A lump was in her throat. The intense gaze of Maxentius was too much for her.

˝Your father?˝- She nodded. Not knowing what to do she emptied her mug. ˝I'll leave for a bit of fresh air˝- She said still in Latin. Bowing to the earl her legs moved rather slow and uncoordinated. The ale and the sitting all afternoon. A good leg stretch would do her good.

* * *

Llucia's feet took her to the tree she saw Ivar. Had it been already two full moons since he departed for the raid? He had to come back if he made her said those words. She even sacrificed fish heads to Neptun for safe sea travels.

Her hearth was always lit, a timid flame keeping her safe.

˝Vesta...keep the idiot safe˝- She whispered.

˝Keep who safe?˝- Maxentius asked. He was leaning on the tree with a mischievous smirk on his face. Her eyes ghosted over his body. You couldn't ignore it, the definition and the color so similar to her own. It was a picture of her home on a man's body.

˝My bethroned˝- Well wasn't that a new thing to say. Her cheeks flushed like beets. Maxentius smiled.

˝Reaaally? And where is he?˝

˝Raiding˝

˝He's ..a northerner?˝

˝Yes, a prince actually˝- Didn't it feel like she was lying? He didn't seem intimidated one bit. More intrigued by her more than ever.

˝You must be special to be bethroned to a prince then...˝

˝Just a daughter of Rome˝

˝Oh?˝

˝Will you be staying long? As a merchant you don't have time on your hands˝- What was she saying? Her mind seemed to fold itself like a kneaded bread dough.

˝I have some time...might even take new passengers. Do you miss home? I presume these Barbarians don't treat you right, a lady of your statue should be poised on a throne and treated like a fine statue or a goddess even!˝- His Latin danced in her eyes, thick like honey.

˝Why would you say something like that?˝

˝You're alone here! Must be boring˝

˝There are many tasks to keep me occupied˝

˝Raids always last so long, don't they? So uncertain, things happen so fast. A storm a dagger in your back... do you feel lonely my dear? Your sole self in a place filled with heathens?˝

˝I have the earl and many others for company˝

˝I meant...male company, at night when Nox comes. Don't you wish to be held secluded in strong arms?˝- He closed the distance between them, his head turned down, lids low and heavy. She could smell the ale in his breath and the salt on his hair. Inhaling Llucia closed her eyes and shook her head. ˝Are you sure? ˝- He whispered, less then a few inches separating their mouth.

˝...yes˝

˝You don't seem sure of yourself, let me take you back home, where you belong. I shall make you my wife. Let me end your suffering.˝- He offered. The words were honest and strong, like a rock you could lean on.

* * *

a/N: I wanted to update sooner but this week just mowed me over. Dead tired and I kept reading your reviews and wanting to write but I'd open my word and fall asleep in a manner or minutes. So here's the update folks! How you like the new cliff hanger? Hehehe

Ifi it's bad tell me.

JUST DO IT gently.

I'll be starting xmax vacay this week so that means more updates, maybe even drunken snippets or small snippets here and there? Here's a preview :

* * *

** Mustache**

Llucia was staring at her plate all evening, picking around her food and moving it around, rearranging it like a mosaic. She and Ivar ate alone tonight, the hall was empty as everybody was either tending to their wounds or sleeping the pain off. You could only hear the fire eating away at the logs.

˝Why are you so quiet?˝- Ivar asked. His plate was almost empty and he nursed a mug of ale.

˝It's nothing really˝- Llucia answered and chocked something back in her throat. Immediately she looked down and bit her lip. Ivar grew anxious with the situation, was she hurt somewhere?

˝Tell me what it is˝- He commanded. Slowly Llucia's eyes rose to him and her lips quivered. Her eyes were large, pupils dilated and he could even see blood seeping in her cheeks. Slowly spreading as she bit back a grimace.

˝It's just your mustache... I could have grown a better one and I'm a woman˝- Llucia spat out. She bit her lips to kept the laughter. Ivar glared at her.

˝WHAT!?˝- As he roared Llucia released the pent up laughter and almost fell out her chair. She held her stomach and laughed out loud making Ivar madder.

* * *

a/n 1: These snippets MAY OR MAY NOT be connected to the story. Hehe.

a/n2 : psssst I never said Llucia wasn't experienced.


	13. Chapter 13.

Chapter 13.

* * *

Maxentius was sneering openly at Llucia. She had been dragged behind the tree, forced to knee as he was untying his pants. The leather fell down to his knees and she could see he was already erect and ready. He palmed himself and threw his head back.

˝Will you put that sweet mouth of yours around my dick? Hmm˝ - Grabbing fistful of her hair her pulled her closer. Llucia trashed and whimpered. Was he about to rape her!? In front of the entrance path to Hedeby?

Everyone was drinking and having fun.

No one would come to save her.

She closed her eyes.

A breeze flew past her. It smelled like the sea, salty and full of life. Something poked her feet. Her blood rushed and she drew the small blade she took with her everywhere. Clumsy, adrenaline fueled fingers fumbled with the blade cutting herself.

In the end she just jabbed it into Maxentius lower abdomen.

He howled in pain and slapped her. Her head hit the bark of the tree. Her vision blurred and she could have sworn seeing two large, black birds chirping in happiness. She felt another hit but he eventually fell down. In her clumsiness she managed to nick something big, an organ that bleed profusely.

Luck was on her side, she must have been guided by Mars. The sudden rush of adrenaline mixed with hatred towards Maxentius felt exhausting, draining her. She sat with her feet sprawled in front of her, breathing heavily. Gurgling and wheezing breathing was all what was left of Maxentius. His leathers covered in blood.

He stared at her shocked.

She killed him.

* * *

˝I'll check on Llucia, she's been out for awhile and our friend hasn't returned from his piss either˝- Astrid whispered in earl Ingstad's ear. She was dismissed with a nod. Returning to the chatter and drinking Lagertha eyed the men. Drunk merchants, easily tamed with their ale. They were already passing out, it would be easy to put them back on their ships and take the vares, but words would spread.

Killing them it is.

Earl Ingstad always took care of the shit in front of her.

Astrid walked around Hedeby in search for the dark haired girl. The earl's pet as she was called. Clumsy and slow at times, talented with herbs. She couldn't throw an axe at a tree as wide as the Hedeby' halls but she could poison you with a few mere seeds.

This talent could be exploited but to fight in the shadows is not the Viking way. She must gain strength and power, prove herself if she wants to stay. Her own memories of battling Lagertha every day with a sword and shield, fist fight on the ground and taking punches filled the behind of her eyes. The bird had to grow if it wanted to fly.

She almost circled Hedeby a third time when something caught her eye. A figure was sitting behind the entrance tree. The wide tree was hit with thunder a few times, each time rain had fallen to put out the fire and it preserved and grew even bigger.

Behind the tree was Llucia, staring at a body. The body was larger, a mans. Lying on his back. She recognized the clothes and the dark mane as well as the pungent smell of blood covering his lover body and the drops that he spat out. Dried blood on skin was never a pretty sight, not even on his handsome face.

Llucia on the other hand looked like she had seen ghosts. Still a young bird.

˝Llucia˝- She moved her head to hers. Her eyes grew wide and her lips parted. Something came out of her mouth but it was so silent not even Hugin or Munin could have caught that. ˝Get up˝

˝He wanted me to...˝

˝I see it, get up˝- In truth both she and Lagertha had seen the predator look in Maxentius' eyes as soon as she came to see the fruits. He had circled her like a wolf and in the end, the sheep had slain him for the beast he was.

˝But I killed him˝

˝And? Do you regret it?˝- A vigorous shaking of head ˝Then get up, Vikings kill all the time˝

˝I'm not Viking˝

˝As I'm painfully reminded yes you are not but you're living by our rules and our gods.˝- She got up slowly and stared at the body. ˝Bury him and come back.˝ - Astrid marched back with a small smile on her face. The first step, first blood drawn.

* * *

Ivar was behind a ball of hay. His eyes were wide and he breathed heavily. Everything in his body hurt, even the small heart he always called black and cold hurt today. He prayed to the gods to be merciful and allow him to die in battle, one last time on his feet and not in the dirt.

* * *

a/n : I suggest you google a picture of a Norwegian forest cat if you don't know how they look for this snippet Fluffeeeeh

* * *

** Forest Cat **

Ivar was leaning on a rock with his bow, snug in his fingers. He had a few arrows left and all he needed was for that damn buck to show up so he can shoot it and have some nice dinner. Snow was starting to fall again, perfect to cover his tracks. He exhaled a frosty breath and eyed the sky, it would be dark soon, better hope the gods would favor him or he'd have to drag himself back with no meat and a sour mood.

Something sat beside him. The body covered in fluffy white and black fur with tuffs here and there. Two pointy, fluff filled ears and a small pink nose. Two green yellow eyes staring at him. The forest cat was the size of two chickens stacked on top of each other. It yawned lazily and turned it's head in the direction Ivar was looking.

Scowling he turned and saw the buck approaching. The heavy beast was taking its time, testing the snow, giving a few sniffs here and there in search for grass or anything similar to eat. Ivar pulled the bow, securing the arrow and as he was about to shoot a fat, furry tail moved past his nose. The tail swished right and left, tickling him. He growled at the cat.

The cat just stared at him. Moved the tail. Looked at the buck.

Ivar cursed Freyja and her hellish cats. Inhaled and prepared a new arrow.

He steadied his shot. In the second he wanted to release a paw landed on his nose.

Ivar closed his eyes, exhaled and grabbed the cat by the paw dragging it to him. Forget the buck and the dinner, he'll have this hellish creature on a stick rotating above a nice toasty fire.

The furry creature wouldn't dream of it because it landed on him, paws clawing to be closer and purred.

IT purred.

Nuzzling his face, burring as strong as it could and ultimately sat onto Ivar's back as a loaf of bread.

Ivar let his face fall into the snow.

Fuck this.

* * *

a/n: I had to add a bit of fluff for that last part ;)


	14. Chapter 14.

Chapter 14.

* * *

˝Will she ever make it? You are a cruel man˝ - Vesta said facing the fire. Her dress was dirty with sot and ashes, her hair loose and wild like a threatening fire. The man before her was grim. His tunic was a deep gray color, a golden sash around his waist. He looked at the fire like it was dying and sighed.

˝She has to, it was and will be a better fate than leaving her home˝- He said slowly.

˝Better than to be with her family?˝- The goddess mused.

˝Yes, her mother is a servant of yours...and what can I do to shield her from her brother and sisters? They would tear her apart, leave her for the dogs to feast upon her flesh in the streets...or even worse˝- His voice betrayed no real emotions. He simply stated a fact. Something known to each and everyone alive.

˝Should she have my blessings?˝- Vesta played with the fire. Her iron staff was turning bright orange and red from the rise in temperature. They said slow fires burned eternally. ˝There are others interested in her...˝

˝It will be as your command, she is a smart girl. I believe the Gods will help her, whichever they are.˝

˝Even the barbaric ones?˝

˝They laugh and bled like us, nothing else matters˝

˝So it shall be then˝- The fire crackled in behind them, oblivious to anything in the world. Fire was and was not, it didn't ask nor did it feel, it only burned.

* * *

˝Rise and shine˝- Earl Ingstad said throwing an axe at Llucia. It landed on her, waking her immediately. What else would you do when an axe fell on your furs? She rubbed her eyes hastily and nodded. Another day filled with training and work. She could already feel the muscles of her arms ache for the workload.

Axe throwing, shield and sword training. Body training in the dirt. Cleaning the halls. Collecting herbs and preparing them. Food. Training. Food. Sleep.

How many days passed since she killed Maxentius? She could still recall his eyes as the fire of his life dimmed to nothing. The blood all over her, him and the dirt under them. The bloody knife still in her hands, heavy and warm from the blood bathing it. She couldn't shake the feeling of her hands being dirty. Somehow there was always something sticking to her palms.

˝We have something special to do today˝- Earl Ingstad said. She was still there? Standing in the doorway dressed in clothes for a journey. No skirt and no jewelry. Pants and a tunic, sturdy and warm.

˝Where are we going?˝

˝For a ride. Dress up and eat something, we leave as soon as you get your ass moving˝- A small smile graced her face. Llucia grimaced, that didn't mean anything good. What hellish training would she have to do today?

It was all get stronger and do this and learn that. No one actually explained why she had to do those things. Why did she learn to fight when she only worked with herbs? She wasn't one for raids nor anyone special to be used as pawn in political matters regarding the earldoms and the kingdom.

She learned about the Gods and the language, the ways and tradition because she had to. It was a normal next step in finding herself a patch under the sun here. Just a small cabin in Hedeby. Filled with herbs and other various medicinal items.

* * *

The sun was harsh today, it decided to marry the cold winds and blow straight into Llucia's face as they rode North. They've been riding for several hours without stopping nor talking. She took the time to observe the nature around her. From the lush and cultivated lands of Hedeby they rose to steep hills and less and less trees. A few bushes, here and there, grass yellow and dry was the only thing that could survive the harsh winds. There was ice and snow on random patches, clinging to stone.

Earl Ingstad got off her horse and tied it to a nearby rock. Llucia followed suit. Their horses neighed at the wind and tried to eat the few remaining weeds.

˝We go by foot now˝- Llucia nodded. They walked up steep trails deeper into the north. Snow was now common around them and the wind didn't seem to slow down, in fact it seemed pushing them up.

˝What are we doing here?˝- Llucia asked as soon as Earl Ingstad stopped and sat down on a weird rock. It was flat and wide, shaped like an oval in the middle of the icy environment.

˝You need to clear yourself of anything that is related to Hedeby or Kattekat, of Ivar and your past life˝- she said sitting down. Her furs were arranged her like a halo, keeping her warm. Llucia mimicked her and exhaled. The air was icy and sharp.

˝You want me to clean myself here?˝

˝Yes, seek out our Gods..or even your Gods. I do not know for sure who listens, but you must find a goal in life. Being our healer, it's not something you should do to the rest of your life˝- Earl Ingstad's words hit a never in Llucia, a hidden though she had discarded months ago.

Back when she was in Rome, all she ever did was study and put her nose in everyone's stuff. Steal scrolls or books, roam the city and the markets. Since she came to the North she had hidden that part of herself. The constant curiosity and ambition for knowledge.

˝I trained you to survive in this world. My world. Now it's up to you˝

˝Did you come here? After what had happened with Ragnar?˝- Llucia was aware of Earl Ingstad's past. Loosing her husband, the crown, the beatings. The woman looked powerful and sturdy. Not savaged from the grief and tragedy.

˝Yes, I seeked out Vor to guide me and I worked my days in sweat. It helped. Some day's I remember the past...˝

˝The Goddess of wows, promises and knowledge˝

˝Yes˝

˝Which goddess or god would you say fits me? Ivar always told me Loki looked over me but I'm not fond of the trickster, I would never use lies and cheats to get my way.˝

˝Close your eyes and let the wind tell you˝- A gust of wind hushed around them. Llucia exhaled and inhaled slowly. Her eyelids felt heavy and she let herself go.

* * *

At first nothing happened. Llucia's feet were freezing her butt seemed stuck to the stone like glued with molasses of pine trees. She heard the wind howl distantly and the faint breathing of the earl. She grew irritated and restless.

Gods were fickle in nature and egoistic at best.

But she had to wait.

What is no one came?

Not the Norse gods nor her gods? Not even Vesta whom she prayed all her life. It might have been to cold for her and no fire to reach into. Jupiter and Juno were silent.

Then something to the left of her moved. A weed had been stepped on. A rock moved. She didn't dare open her eyes.

˝You can open your eyes˝- A warm woman's voice said. Llucia's eyes shot open. In front of her was a woman dressed in a flowy dress, golden jewelry adorning her. Her long hair was golden with specks of red, like shimmering fire. Llucia stared.

˝I am Thrúd˝- The woman said. She had a spear behind her and a horn attached to it with a leather cord.

˝Valkyrie˝- Llucia whispered. The woman nodded.

˝Yes I am known like that. I am the daughter of Thor and Sif. I am the goddess of the heath, of willows, of trees, flowers and the grass. I saw you restless˝- She said amused. THE DAUGHTER OF THOR AND SIF?

HOLLY JUPITER.

Llucia couldn't breathe. How did she attract the attention of this goddess?

˝I won't be here long, do ask what you want me to ask˝- Her voice grew louder.

˝Why me?˝- Llucia blabbed.

˝Is that the only thing you wish to know?- Nodding made the goddess smile. ˝Why not is the question? I seek brave and strong men and women and you have the knowledge of the herbs and the trees. I'm amused and intrigued on what you will do˝

˝That didn't help me at all˝- The goddess smiled.

˝It will, you may call on me˝- Llucia wanted to say something but she felt someone shaking her. Opening her eyes she looked dazed at the earl. She felt warm and smelt thyme around her.

˝Did you see someone? You've been heating up˝- The earl had a smile on her face.

˝ Thrúd˝

˝Oh? Interesting. Let's get going˝

˝Where?˝

˝Hedeby?˝

˝Oh, right˝- The sat up slowly stretching their sore limbs from the cold and startet to walk back to their horses. The light was fading slowly. They would ride into the night to reach Hedeby.

˝Earl Ingstad?˝

˝You could call me Lagertha if you wished˝

˝Oh. I will then˝- Llucia bit her lip. ˝Lagertha?˝

˝Spit it out already˝- The woman laughed.

˝I would like to go back to Kattekat. There is someone I need to ask of something˝

˝Ivar again?˝- Llucia smiled at her. Her cheeks flushed a bit. Yes, she still thought of him. Every day. Wondered if the fool was alive. If he managed to find someone to translate her message. Blushed at the though of him knowing what it meant, then turned into an internal rant about letting him go at sea in the first time.

˝Among other things˝

˝Then lets hurry back˝

* * *

a/N: Yes I am late with the chapter but I'm still kinda shocked by the last episode. It was so weird and awesome at the same time, ze time before the storm so to speak. I've decided not to follow „series cannon" and just use details for my story. The way it's developing doesn't suit what I've planned and it restricts my writing. That being said I'm sure were about to hit the half mile stone of the story :D I have a fluffy ending prepared, just need to add some drama in between muhaha. Thank you all for the kind reviews and support for this story 3

* * *

a/n1: Yule is the closest I can put here for Christmas, bear with me * see what I did there*

* * *

** A bone to pick with you**

˝Enjoy the Yule celebrations!* - Ubbe said lifting his mug filled with delicious ale. He winked at Llucia and she slowly rose her mug to toast. ˝Skål!˝ - The whole hall cheered. Mugs and horns were raised and emptied, everyone in a cheerful mood enjoying themselves. Llucia sat next to Ivar who was too damn busy eating his entire weight in the shortest time possible. He kept munching on bread, baked vegetables and meat. He loved his meat. Currently he was making his way down a whole pig. Eating at the ribs and going down the ham hock. He nibbled at the flesh and Llucia couldn't resist teasing him. ˝Rok,rok,rok˝- She snorted. He stopped and looked at her, mouth and fingers greased so much they shined under the fire. His eyes became slits and he threw the whole bone at her, hitting her head.

Thud.

Everyone stopped and waited for her reaction. Before she could do anything Ivar snorted ˝Rokkkk˝- squealing his way into laughter.


	15. Chapter 15.

Chapter 15.

* * *

Winds of change came, weather they were good or bad Llucia didn't want to choose. She walked through Kattekat in the morning hours. The houses and people looked the same, the way they went on their business, tending to the animals or doing chores. It was just something in the air.

The heavy feeling of anticipation.

It was like everyone lived normally but expected something. A storm. A war. A change bigger than the last.

Llucia's gut feeling wasn't welcoming. It was like swallowing a ball of hay, not heavy but annoying, poking at her sides. Everything on her itched when she slept in her old bed. Her bed? Ivar's bed. Earl Ingstad or should she just call her Queen Lagertha insisted they threw a feast before mourning the last queen and so she slept, drunk with her heavy mind in the nearest bed. It just happened to be his.

Smelling still of Ivar.

Waking up to see the Queen call for her. She could recall the way her face contorted during their talk.

_˝Through this way or another I would like to express my gratitude for everything you have done for me but..˝- She paused and bowed her head in respect.- ˝I am still drawn to Ivar and I do not condone the way you seized the throne. I must be truthful to you, as a woman you deserve it˝_

_˝And as a ruler?˝- Queen Lagertha asked. Llucia stayed silent. The way the assault and the dying of Aslaug went on stuck to her. It was like thin sheet of dirt on her skin, no matter how much she washed herself a tiny part of it stayed put stubbornly. She wasn't fond of the her but she didn't want her to die like this, not when her sons and husband were away. She couldn't even say goodbye._

_˝Very well, I...respect your feelings but I will ask of your alliance when the time comes˝- Lagertha announced it like a decree. In her heart Llucia already knew, she'd refuse. If Ivar came back..._

_When Ivar came back, she corrected herself, she'd stand beside him._

_It was only proper with the last words she had given and the decision in her heart. Better to die on your legs then die on your knees. Llucia jutted her chin up and exhaled._

_˝I will return to the cabin I was first..confined.˝- Lagertha's eyebrow lifted. ˝I have some of my belongings there and I wish to return to my craft˝_

_˝May the Gods watch over you and don't be a stranger to this hall˝- Llucia bowed again but only because she was brought up with manners, there wasn't much respect left for the new queen._

* * *

Her feet led her naturally through Kattekat, up the river stream, through the woods. She stood before the cabin and blinked. It was there, like nothing had happened. Maybe a bit over weeded but still standing stead fast. Her hand reached the door and pushed. Stale, old air greeted her with a bit of mold and dust.

She sneezed and heard something. Rustling and squeaking. A fluffy tail moved behind the table. She saw two green eyes. The animal came out and sat in front of Llucia. An ashen fox looked her right in the eye. She felt her breath stop and memories surge in front of her eyes.

She was back on the ship that carried her to the north. She was cold and hungry, covered in the cloths she wore back home, a simple tunic with blue waves at the bottom, sandals and her shall. She was sharing a knitted woolen blanket with another girl on the ship. The blanket smell of fish and piss but it kept them warm at least a bit. Her toes freezed and her hearth was hard with worry as they passed the seas up north.

She remembered seeing Kattekat, the wooden houses with the strange figures on the entrance roof. The people with long hair in furs and braids. The strong men seizing her, the women whispering to each other. She remembered a pair of blue eyes staring at her behind a barrel. The boy was leaning on the barrel watching everyone. His eyes narrowed and he frowned, irritated he'd been caught staring. She found his face handsome and young, not scared by battle and loss. He was like a northern spirit to her and she couldn't stop watching him, not even when a hand grabbed her face and turned her head sharply. She yelped and was greeted by a sweaty old man, face hidden by orange facial hair. She smelt the alcohol in his breath and coughed. He yelled in their language and laughed.

A hand was raised and she heard a young male's voice. The northen spirit had spoken. Another bald man snickered and told something the boy. He must have been the father. His head was tattooed in swirly designs and his beard was long and gray streaked. His eyes were the unmistakable blue of his sons'.

Llucia's vision changed to her trashing under the man's hands, yelling obscenitis in Latin and crying all the way up to the cabin. She had been hit to lay still. Afraid that the man would do something else she had frozen and closed her eyes. _Let it pass fast Jupiter, oh please..._

He never did anything. She spent hours lying on her side in the small cabin praying to her Gods to end her life and spare her. They never listened.

Instead shuffling noises and norse jumbling woke her. She moved to the corner and waited for the worst. The blue eyed boy came in. _Crawled in._ Llucia watched horrified. She wasn't scared of him but felt pity for his legs. He dragged them behind like ropes. They didn't work, she realized. That's why he had been leaning on the barel that way. He couldn't stand up.

He said something. Watched her. Talked some more. Shifted his head and went past her. Pulling himself up he leaned onto the fire place and started making a fire. Llucia watched him without speaking. There was an axe on his belt and a dagger. If she could take them, he'd be and easy victim.

While he was busy kindling the fire she reached for the dagger and promptly her hand was grabbed. His eyes were on fire, brows narrowed. He was mad. He yelled in his tongue and Llucia grew irritated. She yelled back in Latin.

The boy laughed and Llucia hit his arm. She stood up and hit his head and yelled again. She remembered the sound of her bracelets hitting the floor and the fire cracking behind him. The way her breath was ragged and her stomach roaring with hunger. The embarrassment as the boy smiled and retrieved a pouch from his side filled with salted fish and dried meat.

She mumbled and sat beside him, eating fast. She inhaled the food and chocked on a piece of salted fish. Unused to the salty, fat fish she ate too fast without chewing. A flask with ale was brought to her face. She drank greedily. A burp escaped her mouth and she put her hand shocked.

The boy laughed, the fire in his eyes warmer. Llucia stuck her tongue out.

The vision faded. Llucia blinked. The fox was gone so was the fire of that day. She felt cold and alone.

She closed the door behind her and walked to the fire place. Maybe a fire would bring her some solace, she thought as she hunched down and gathered small twigs and leaves to make a simple cone, arranging bigger logs under it to catch the fire as it grew. Two stones grinding on each other sparked the fire. Soon the warm light filled the cabin. Llucia stared at the fire. She watched the flames dance and change from red to orange to the yellow tips, bending and eating away at the wood.

The door behind her flew open. She turned and stared wide eyed at the figure.

Ivar was on his hands, his face sullen and dirty. His hair had grown a bit. Llucia stood up and almost ran to him. His eyes watched her with sadness.

˝Your…˝

˝I heard. Ragnar is dead˝- He said slowly. Llucia closed her eyes. He was an orphan now.

˝I…you're back. Ivar you're back˝

˝Yes..I returned to you˝

˝The words..˝- Ivar nodded. He learned of the meaning then. It wasn't appropriate but a blush adorned her cheeks.

˝Your hair grew…and you did too˝- It was Llucia's turn to nod. She didn't know what to say. All the nights she imagined him coming back, yelling at his stupid ass for leaving in the first place. Her mind was blank now that she had him in front of her. He looked haunted.

Silence stretched between them.

* * *

a/n : I'll add just some explanations for the things mentioned in the chapter. I guess you guys get tired of my ramblings. In Norse mythology, a fylgja is a spirit who accompanies a person in connection to their fate or fortune.

* * *

** Dreams of Blood**

Ivar watched the stars of the night sky. He'd see one occasionally fly through the sky. One of the Gods must have flown. Maybe even Thor as he rode his chariot. He was sailing back home on a ship full of Saxons. They guarded him with spears. His father was with their brethren, probably dead by now.

The great Ragnar Lothbrok dead. The King was dead.

Which meant on of the sons would have to be King.

Which one? Bjorn or Ubbe? Both the oldest, by two different women, by two queens.

Ivar closed his eyes, he was tired of the journey and he wanted to see his mother and Llucia. Her energy would fill his spirits and he could tease her for her words when he departed. Did she change? Did that dark hair of hers grow? Maybe she had a tattoo now..

His mind eased with those thoughts and he dreamt of the great hall, his brothers and Llucia, the people of Kattekat, Floki, Helga. He was smiling and sitting on the throne. His cup was filled with something red. Maybe wine? He tasted it. The sharp metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. It didn't taste like the blood of sacrificial goats. His eyes turned to the furs in front of the thrones. A blonde and a dark head were thrown, still bloody.


	16. Chapter 6.

Chapter 16.

* * *

˝I see you still do the fire that stupid way˝ - Ivar said not moving his eyes from Llucia. She blinked.

˝What? What stupid way?˝

˝That stacking thing˝

˝It's effective and warms up fast˝

˝Stupid˝

˝Well why don't you do it your way, oh wise Viking idiot˝- Llucia rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed by Ivar's commentary. The later smirked and started to drag himself inside. Llucia watched his arms move his body, eyes trailing the muscles moving under his tunic.

˝Close your mouth, something may fly in˝- Ivar said. He was fussing over the fire. He poked around the logs and accidentally inhaled some of the smoke making him cough. Llucia laughed.

˝Payyybaaackkk˝

˝I'll give you payback for that˝- Ivar sneered. He flipped himself on his back and frowned at her.

˝Sure you will˝- Llucia taunted. She closed the door behind her. The cabin was filled with the cozy light of the fire and the intense gaze of Ivar the Boneless. Trying not to be too nervous Llucia went to her satchel. She busied herself counting the contents.

˝I will.˝- Ivar said in a commanding tone. A chill went down Llucia's spine. She swallowed and turned to him. The bastard had nestled him self on a heap of furs and put his arms above his head. Her eyes traced the biceps under the fabric.

The dragging definitely pays off...

˝You wanted to say something?˝- The bastard teased. Llucia's eyes narrowed. Ivar rolled his eyes.

˝I did in fact˝- Something wild drove Llucia. She walked confidently towards him and lifted her skirt. Ivar watched her curiously. She positioned herself above him and sat down. Arms crossed on her chest she pouted. ˝Remember what you were supposed to do?˝

Ivar stared. He watched her silently. She noticed his eyes shift all over the room. ˝You...forgot?˝

˝No..˝

˝YOU DID!˝

˝I DID NOT! HERE IT IS IDIOT˝- Ivar pulled on his wrist and took of the golden bracelet matching Llucia's. She watched it fall into her lap.

˝That...that is not what I meant...they saying Ivar˝

˝Oh..˝- He grinned. ˝I know what it means˝

˝You're lying˝

˝Nope˝

˝Prove it˝

˝Don't feel like it˝

˝Are you five? Say it˝

˝Or else what?˝

˝I'm getting up˝- Immediately his hands went around her hips to keep her on him. Llucia laughed. She stared at him daring him. Ivar's face moved from a smirk to a grimace.

˝Do I really have to?˝

˝It would make me...˝- She leaned in and whispered in his ear ˝Very happy˝- Keeping her face close to his neck she waited. Ivar swallowed and mumbled something along the translation of the Latin words she said to him before he left to raid. Squealing she kissed his neck. Ivar stiffened.

Llucia met his eyes curious. He looked like lightning struck him. ˝Not the reaction I was anticipating˝

˝You did that...willing?˝- He said silently. Llucia nodded.

˝I did ask you to come back safe.. not even the difference in cultures would make you confused...or the lack of experience˝- Ivar was still shocked as Llucia continued to ramble. She waited for him to say anything. Ivar glanced around her, trying not to meet her gaze.

˝I must say this, even though Lagertha trained me in a way, I do not stand with her and her actions˝- Llucia said breaking the silence. Something changed in his eyes and he growled silently.

˝She trained you?˝- Llucia nodded. ˝And when she overtook Kattekat?˝

˝I was in Hedeby, she ordered me to come a few days after she rode off. When I came here it was done. Your brothers came shortly after˝- Ivar laughed menacingly.

˝Not even they? Ubbe refused to leave Kattekat AND STAY AND GUARD MOTHER? And yet you say he wasn't here?!˝- He sounded delirious.

˝Ask the blonde slave˝

˝Don't use that jealous tone˝

˝I am not jealous of a women used of all˝

˝You think I had...˝

˝I know what happened˝- He eyed her. His upper lip was curled in disgust. There was cold in his eyes. Llucia exhaled.

˝From everything that happened to me and to..us, I didn't judge you and I would appreciate if you didn't judge me. When you left I was alone. Again. I did everything to grow˝

˝You left first˝

˝I had to or I'd be still that slave girl˝- Ivar nodded at that, thinking. His neck relaxed, the protruding vein on the left side of his neck disappearing slowly.

˝Then what did you grow into?˝

˝I have a place where I want to grow in, a role so to say. ˝

˝You didn't answer˝

˝Nor did you about your plans˝

˝Avenge my plans, so answer?˝

˝That was...direct.˝

˝Answer Llucia˝

˝It's rare for you to use my name˝- She smiled at that. Ivar looked embarrassed and avoided eye contact. The distance between them had to be reclaimed again. With what's happened to his parents and the first time leaving his home, it left wounds that needed time.

˝I used to run from home everyday and busy myself learning about anything and anyone. The city was a pot filled with so many ingredients I couldn't get my fill in. I was so greedy and hungry for knowledge.˝- She stared into the fire behind him. The flames bent nudging her to continue.

˝I did everything what was meant for a woman and what was thought of a scandalous behavior˝- Ivar's eyebrow rose at the end. Llucia giggled. ˝Yes, I did indulge in _that_ behavior, curiosity..˝- She shrugged. ˝ What I wanted was a something I could never be˝

˝What is that?˝

˝An augur, firstly only males had that position and birds...didn't give a shit about me˝- Llucia laughed openly, lifting the shame of herself. -˝I tried soo hard to talk to the damn birds and read them but they either pooped on me or didn't even care. Augurs are...advisors? They interpret sings from birds and advise for the coming wars, harvests, elections..anything you can name of importance. I wanted my opinion to be heard and useful..˝˝

˝But you got bird shit in the end˝

˝Too many times˝- Ivar laughed at her. He threw his head back and laughed. Llucia hit him in the chest. ˝Don't be mean. You laugh at my dream˝

˝Vikings don't have that augurs what ever it is˝

˝I know˝

˝The Seer is already in Kattekat, you can ask him to teach you?˝

˝I did he laughed and spawned some prophecy at me about wine, bloody heads on a fur carpet and blood in my mouth˝- Ivar paled at her answer.

˝WHAT DI D HE SAY?!˝- Llucia jumped at his sudden outburst.

˝He said I would face a fight that would challenge my mind's eye and the future day of the past would show two bloody heads on a fur carpet. Blood would mock wine a mug as the blood in my mouth would fill˝- Llucia tried to recall the words as best as she could. She dismissed the words completely. The Seer would ramble different things at her at times. She didn't find it that important.

˝You're not going to leave my side you hear me?!˝- Ivar said. He was thinking frantically. His mouth was a tight line, brows creased and nostrils flaring.

˝I know my life here won't be peaceful, I have accepted that. I have trained and learned of your gods, even visited a place where a Valkyrie came to me. It's a miracle I'm still alive after everything˝- Llucia confessed.

˝You can't be a warrior˝ - Ivar smirked.

˝And you can? You and what legs?˝- Promptly the smirk disappeared. ˝I don't care if you area cripple Ivar but don't expect me to pity you or myself. I am a woman not an object˝

˝I bought you like a slave˝

˝But I'm not one anyone˝

˝What are you then? I'm still waiting for your answer to that˝

˝I'd say equal to you but I am not crippled so I can't be˝

˝And you say you don't judge me..˝

˝I don't. I see the reality in front of me.˝

˝What do you see?˝

˝A wounded boy that needs to grow up faster than he wanted. I see a man forging himself with vengeance and intellect and I see a judging bastard for looking down at me˝

˝I HAVE NEVER LOOKED DOWN ON YOU! Do you even know what I had to do to get you? I had to bet my bethroned and the chance to have a Viking girl just because I was fucking intrigued by another girl from another land. I bet my future on your sorry ass˝

˝What?˝

˝What what you heard me˝

˝The man that handled me at the pier˝

˝Laughed at me and my own father didn't believe what I was saying but I'm a cripple right? So pity me˝

˝I DONT PITY YOU I'VE SEEN CRIPPLES AND BASTARDS OVERTHROWN KINGDOMS. INCETUOUS IDIOTS BURNING CITIES DOWN. I AM NOT LOOKING DOWN YOU IDIOT.˝- Llucia shouted back. He managed to infuriate her in a matter of seconds. She wanted to talk to him, explain what happened and what she wanted.

But no, the bastard had his own way with this.

˝And you think I'd be able to do that?˝

˝Why not? I've seen you manipulate people before and they fear you, now even more with what's happened to your parents. Why do you doubt yourself so much?˝

˝Because you could kill me with no problem and you think I can do shit in this world˝

˝Then that's your problem? Didn't someone before tell me I needed to grab my fate by the balls and decide for myself?˝

˝Don't know that man but he was handsome I bet˝

˝OH FUCK ME YOU STUBBORN IDIOT˝

˝You wish you could˝

˝At least you wouldn't spit such nonsense˝- Llucia said irritated. She closed her eyes to collect herself. Something warm touched her lips. Opening her eyes she saw Ivar kissing her. Clinging to him she bit his lips and deepened the kiss.

The fire between them grew stronger as arms grabbed and held impatiently. Her dress was first to be ripped to pieces. Ivar's hands pulled it apart at the seams in front of her breasts. Clad in a thin nightgown he attacked her flesh, marking her neck, her collar bones, the sensitive skin around he breasts.

Llucia's hands played with his hair, tugging on the now longer strands. Moans escaped her lips, whispers of his name filled the cabin.

His mouth found hers again only to be separated the few seconds it took him to pull his tunic off. It was her turn to ravage his flesh with kisses and bites. Ivar's moan was growled deep in his throat. Llucia stopped an stared at him.

˝Wha-t?˝- His eyes were heavy, a timid blush tinting his cheeks. Licking her lips she kissed him again and worked to undo his pants.

˝Lean and say how it feels˝

˝Whaaaaaa˝- A question turned to a moan when he hand found his dick, wrapping it around it and squeezing gently. His eyes rolled back in his skull and his mouth fell open. Llucia used the chance to kiss his exposed neck, nipping on the flesh, mimicking her hand movements.

˝You naked...MOVE˝- Ivar breathed out. Llucia took her hand out.

˝What? Move away?!"

˝No idiot˝- Ivar said instantly. His cheeks were full blown red, eyes wide fearing she'd actually move away.

˝Ohhhh˝- With a bit of maneuvering they pulled his pants down and she positioned herself above him. Both moaned loudly when he entered her. The fire behind them crackled loudly.

* * *

˝What do you think he'll do?˝- Sigurd said sitting beside the fire place. THe only thing he did these days. Fuck, drink and stare at the fire. His mother was dead. His father was dead. Ubbe joined him.

˝He'll raise Hel˝

˝I don't believe that˝

˝I fear him and you should too˝

˝How about the girl?˝

˝She'll make him more frightening than he already is˝

˝How? She loves him!˝

˝That's the reason and he loves her back˝ - Ubbe said. He filled their mugs. ˝Skål˝

* * *

a/n : Augury is the practice from ancient Roman religion of interpreting omens from the observed flight of birds ( _aves_ ). When the individual, known as the augur, interpreted these signs, it is referred to as "taking the auspices". 'Augur' and 'auspices' are from the Latin _auspicium_ and _auspex_ , literally "one who looks at birds." Depending upon the birds, the auspices from the gods could be favorable or unfavorable ( _auspicious_ or _inauspicious_ )

a/n 1: English is not my first language ( it's my fourth actually) I do my best to check spelling and grammar but I sometimes oversee shit.

* * *

* Northern Winds*

Llucia lied in bed. She felt warm and cozy, cuddled under a mass of furs and silky cloths. A handsome Viking slept beside her. She felt his warmth and the softness of his naked skin next to hers. A steady fire burned in the fireplace, illuminating the room in tones of yellow and orange. She sighed contently and closed her eyes.

Frrrrttdrr.

Her eyes shot open. Ivar mumbled something beside her.

Did she imagine it?

She tried closing her eyes again and smiled at the night.

FFRRRRRRRRRGRGRGRGRGR

Again. She waited with her eyes open and felt something vibrate next to her on the sheets. Frrrrrrrrrhhgghgh.

Ivar was farting.

Like a swine.

Loudly and so strong she felt the movement of the gas beside her.

They had bean stew for dinner with beets and ale. He was probably going to pass gasses all night long.

How fucking wonderful.

Groaning she grabbed the furs and rolled herself into a ball. She lifted some of the furs of his body. The odor that came to caress her nose was a mixture of rotten eggs and stinky feet.

˝IVAR YOU SWINE!˝- She yelled and ducked her head in the furs.

˝wha?˝- Ivar groaned from his sleep, confused. ˝I'm cold. The furs now˝

˝Not until you stop farti-˝- Before she even finished her sentence he farted again. ˝SLEEP ON THE FLOOR YOU SWINE˝- She kicked him off the bed and threw some furs on him ˝Good night˝

Blinking Ivar stared at the bed he was pushed from. He was confused. He had to fart or it would hurt his ass. Groaning he rolled on his side and fell asleep, buck naked passing gasses.


	17. Chapter 17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's rude to steal other people's work.

Chapter 17.

* * *

Llucia woke up alone in the cabin. There was Ivar scent around her still and she felt the warmth of the fire behind her. They had fallen asleep on the floor, talking about the days spent apart. His days in England and the plans he had, the ways she learned about his home and his ways.

It was a weird feeling, knowing she slept beside him. As an equal.

Smiling to herself, Llucia got up and stretched her sore limbs. The furs fell of her body and she snickered. They had fallen asleep naked. Chuckling she clothed herself and moved to put more logs into the fire. As her hand adjusted them an image of Vesta frowning appeared in the flames. The Goddess looked displeased and her bouncy fire hair was lying flat, lifeless.

˝What have I done to anger you?˝- Llucia whispered. The goddess shook her head and disappeared. Llucia closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. She convinced herself that it wasn't that important, the day had begun on such a joyful note and her heart felt warmer and lighter than ever before. All she wanted to do was finish cleaning up and meeting Ivar in Kattekat, have something to eat and spend the day with him, finally in peace.

Smiling to herself she finished the chores easily, picking up weeds and stacking them together on wooden rods, preparing them for the drying process, gathering already dried roots and petals and carefully placing them in jars and wooden boxes where they would stay put until ready to be used. She ground up some small rocks that were the texture of air dried clay and put aside those pigments, maybe she could start making some of the decorative balms the women back in Rome used. Ivar might like her with bright red lips. She giggled at the thought and sighed contently.

She fastened her belt with a satchel of herbs she loved having at hand and a small silver container of balm infused with healing herbs along with a small axe. She practically jumped out of the cabin, bounced from heel to heel as she walked down the path, through the forest by the river.

* * *

Llucia was smiling when she came to Kattekat. She opened her eyes slowly and stood frozen. There were men and women fighting on every corner, the streets were already bloody and covered in bodies. She saw animals running in panic, hissing and screaming as archers released their bows kindled with fire. A line of shields made its way through Kattekat and she was right in front of it.

This was the moment she was preparing herself for. Trained by one of the greatest shield maidens. Countless hours spent with a sword an axe in hand, fighting for her skin.

But she stood there frozen. The line marched on. Each step brought her closer to them, she saw swords peaking through the shields, the sharp heads of arrows ready to fly through her.

Her breath quickened and her vision became blurry, she had to pick up her axe, no matter how small it was and defend herself, defend Kattekat. Now she had a home with Ivar. Why did she hesitate?

Why did she fear?

Llucia cursed her old gods silently and prayed to the Norse for help. Surely the Gods of the North, the gods of such brave warriors would come to her aid. Even the Valkyrie that came to her, she'd guide her, she said so herself! Call unto me when you will need me.

Llucia prayed silently over and over again.

The line of shields was a step from her. She prepared for the worse but the line passed her. No one gave her a single glance. It was if she had been a marble statue, a mere inanimate object, not a person living.

Llucia crumbled to he dirt and almost passed out. Her lungs hurt and her vision darkened. Her heart was beating erratically. In the end the overwhelming panic and fear took over her consciousness closing her eyes.

* * *

Llucia heard yells and curses, people grunting and opened her eyes slowly. She was in the same spot when the line of shields approached her. Why didn't they hurt her?

Ivar.

She started running to the great hall. Breathing heavily she came in. Warriors injured and bleeding sat around the fire. They didn't even lift their heads as she walked in. Ubbe was sitting at the table in front of the thrones. His head was wrapped in layers of fabric with blood staining it. His left arm had been slashed and bound tightly to his chest. Sigurd next to him suffered a similar state although his injuries were mostly on his torso and legs. Cuts and bruises formed along their faces like a gruesome mosaic.

˝And where were you exactly?˝- A dark voice said. She recognized it immediately. Ivar was sitting on the throne. His face hidden under a hood. She saw injuries all over his arms and took a step forward. ˝I SAID WHERE WERE YOU?!˝- He snarled. Llucia stood frozen.

˝I was coming when the battle already had begun..˝- She said silently. Apparently Ivar had heard her because he hauled an axe towards her. It missed her head by a hair, hitting the support pillar of the halls. Her eyes widened in fear. He could have killed her.

˝You were the only one not harmed by the usurpers. There are words you spoke to them.˝- Ivar said slowly, he waited for her reaction. She shook her head.

˝I NEVER SAID A WORD TO THEM I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THEY ARE!˝- She pleaded with him. She was embarrassed of fainting on the battle field but she hadn't done anything to harm Kattekat nor him.

˝Your lips moved˝- A warrior closest to her said. ˝I saw you, I lied next to the black smiths' barn. Your mouth moved and made sounds˝

˝I-I prayed˝- Llucia said defensively. ˝I was afraid and I prayed for the gods to help me ˝

˝Why would the gods help you? You couldn't even stand the sight of the battle! You fainted out of fear because we slaughtered your little army!˝- Ubbe growled at her.˝ You were here when our Mother was killed and didn't even move a single finger to help her. You even got her killer to fucking train you˝

˝Maybe you invited them here, showed them the roads˝- Sigurd added. Llucia watched them with her eyes wide open. Her mouth felt dry as sand. She couldn't believe their words.

˝I have never done such a thing. You may call me a coward but I didn't not betray you! Ivar you must believe me! I WAS WITH YOU LAST NIGHT AND THIS MORNING!˝- She yelped as another axe flew by, the sharp metal cutting her cheek.

Ivar had lifted his head. His face was contorted in hate and anger. ˝Yes, you were with me when they attacked, how perfect. I never understood why Lagertha took you in and why my mother despised you. Now I know. You want Kattekat and the throne. Revenge for the months in slavery, is that it? THe act of learning our way, our gods, us!?˝- His voice grew louder and louder. ˝An act to fool us and mostly fool me into thinking you actually cared for me˝- He finished bitterly.

Llucia felt her heart break. She felt the shards as they poked themselves through her flesh and falling out her body. She imagined the gaping wound, bloody and empty of her heart. She stared at Ivar's eyes. They had changed, the warm light had turned to an icy cold.

She lost him.

She chocked back a sob and waited.

˝You are banned from Kattekat and from us˝- Ivar said finally. A few tears escaped her eyes, wetting the flood under her. She turned and left the hall. What could she do now?

HE didn't believe her.

Maybe he never did.

* * *

a/N : Thanks to a reader I was told my story was published on another site, translated in brazilian ( portugese, please correct me if I'm wrong) and that is so NOT okay. You can translate my story IF YOU CREDIT ME. That's it. It's my work and original ( as much as they can be given the state of the things written till today in the world) story idea and frankly it's fucking aggravating to have all your work just copied. No I do not write this with another person. It's just me and my spelling and grammar mistakes. Yes they happen I try to avoid them and correct them but given the fact that I have more than one language in my head it's hard. I've tried the beta approach but I update on a weird schedule and people dont want to bother with it. So spelling check and my logic is the few tools I use.

* * *

a/n 1: Call me petty or self absorbed for the snippet but I just wanted it out of my system. Also it gets QUITE GORY AND BLOODY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. DO NOT READ IF YOU GET QUEASY EASILY OR CAN'T HANDLE SUCH SCENES.

* * *

** Sticky fingers**

* * *

Ivar was furious. He was sitting on the throne in the great hall, yelling at cursing at anyone who dared come closer. Last night he was hunting with his brothers, a feeble attempt at keeping the brotherhood close an alive feeling. It was an attempt on pleasing their dead parents. Being siblings who spent time together.

They were too old and too angry for that now.

Unfortunately someone decided to ransack his home and steal jewelry and gold, and not any gold, the precise items he brought back from England to give to Llucia. Golden medallions, crowns bracelets with intricate designs and heavy with gemstone. Gone.

He ordered the men to look through every nook and cranny of Kattekat, move each stone and lift anything movable.

He was going to grab those sticky paws and make a nice necklace for the bastard.

The whole day he waited for his men to return, waiting in the hall with a sharpened axe in his lap. Finally the men returned. Ubbe came in and threw a woman in front of Ivar. She cursed and yelled at them.

˝Silence.˝- Ivar snarled. The woman spat at his feet. ˝Have you found it?˝

˝Everything she took was put in a cave near the end of the forest. She didn't even cover it. It shone under the sun˝- Ubbe said rolling his eyes.

˝Who is she?˝

˝We don't know and she doesn't answer our questions˝

˝Pity I'd like to know her name before I cut her hands off˝- That got her attention right away. Ivar held the axe tightly in his left hand and motioned her to come over. She shook her head and looked around, pleading for help. The men stood firmly. ˝No one will help you and don't think I hate women in particularly...I just fucking hate thieves˝

The woman was brought to him and pushed onto her knees ˝This is for everyone to know, you do not steal from IVAR THE BONELLES!˝- Snarling he cut her left hand first. Blood spewed everywhere hitting Ivar's face and chest. The woman hollered in pain and tried to move away, run from the angry man. Moving his arm he cut her other hand. She was yelling and screaming as the blood flew. The bones were showing, starkly white midst the flesh. Ivar held the hands and clapped. ˝I will make a necklace for you since you want one so baldy˝

He took a string of leather and wrapped each hand carefully, they were attached to another one. The woman watched in horror as two burning knifes approached her arm stubs. ˝I can't have you dying for such a little thing, can I ?˝- They cauterized the wounds and wrapped the stubs.

The woman lied in front of him on the blood soaked furs, her dirty matted head staring at the flood in front of her and the two stubby arms she now had. Around her neck her hands hung.


	18. Chapter 18.

Chapter 18.

* * *

At this day the sun shone more brightly and warmer than any other day. Ivar gazed at it from the tops of the cliffs above Kattekat. He spent a sleepless night revoking any scenario involving Llucia and the attack, the great opportunity they had to ransack them when the Queen Lagertha was absent.

It was an organized bunch lead by a few men with various shields and banners. It wasn't an army but it was something close to it. The Earls and the smaller lords were brewing something, with King Ragnar dead and Queen Aslaug killed, they sensed a new wind. Lagertha couldn't hold Kattekat AND Hedeby on her own and Bjorn...

Bjorn had other things on his mind, to be King yes, to rule it now no. He felt as fickle as a spiders web, easily destroyed if you applied just enough strength. He seemed twitchy, ready to strike at any moment. Ivar saw his ships still ready to sail at a word's notice. The oldest Ragnarsson didn't want to be tied to one place it seemed.

Hvitserk, his brother was smelling power, he liked it and he wanted more but he was foolish. The idiot wanted women and tales of his honor.

Sigurd isn't brave enough and Ubbe... Ubbe has to balance too many cups on his hands to be able to handle him.

Which only left the allies they sailed with. The brothers and a few bigger earls.

The Vikings wanted a new King.

It didn't make any sense what's over to him if Llucia killed them here, she'd be killed by the first chance someone would come by. Maybe by a berserker or a random fool. She can't even face battle yet.

To Ivar everything smelled like a setup but he couldn't go back on his word. What man could he be if he retook it now? No honor not strength in his oaths. No matter how much it hurt him to watch her leave the hall, he had to let her go.

* * *

Hedeby had it's torches lit brightly when their former Earl Ingstad, now Queen Lagertha arrived. The shield maidens cheered as the crowd gathered to welcome her. Lagertha smiled at them all, letting her maidens take the stallion on which she rode to the barn and be fed and rested.

Her eyes saw the raven haired at the entrance of the halls of Hedeby. She recognized her and the pained expression on her face.

The betrayal of the man you loved. Being cast aside.

Lagertha approached her with open arms, inviting for a hug. She was denied with stern eyes. ˝We need to talk˝

˝Very well.. inside?˝- She nudged to the now empty hall of Hedeby. Everyone was outside, gathered around a pyre, dancing and singing. Drinking and eating to their fill, their earl had become the Queen.

Llucia had nodded and walked ahead. In her mind there were numerous excuses, reasons and lies swirling like a giant stew. She had to find a way to reinvent herself, yet again. In her mind she had resolved a few things.

She wouldn't be useless.

She wouldn't loose her place her.

She wouldn't loose him.

It may take a few months even years but in the end she'd have him and she'd used everything she had to get back at him and make him realize, no one will be as perfect as me.

˝I have a few things I must confess but first let me ask you˝- Llucia said sitting beside the fire. She saw an image of a woman, smiling at her and closing her eyes. A good omen. ˝Were you responsible for the attack on Kattekat?˝

Lagertha smiled and sat down beside her. ˝There are many things you still need to learn, politics are one of them˝

˝Surely you can't be talking about politics to the child of one of the greatest empires of the whole world?˝ - Llucia snorted. The older women raised an eyebrow

˝So the kitten finds its claws˝

˝I may be young Queen Lagertha but there are things that I know way better than you and my gods and even your gods stand beside me˝

˝I will pray they do, you will need it˝- They both turned to the fire, enjoying the warmth. Llucia felt the heat rise as she spoke.

˝You enjoy the safe heaven here, my father always said peace was the time to prepare for war.˝- she opened her eyes to the fire, letting the yellows and oranges blind her for a few moments - ˝ When there is a rising tide, build your house higher˝

˝Threats child?˝

˝Promises? I wouldn't wager myself as a threat to you˝- She smiled with the fire in her eyes.

˝Do you remember your words to me?˝

˝I do, clearly but do you remember your promise to me when I came to you the first day? When I came in as a slave, confused and afraid?˝

Lagertha lifted her chin slightly. Her eyes focused on the woman beside her. Llucia felt the rush of her blood in her ears. The fire was spreading through her body. ˝Accompanied by a valkyrie and sheltered by fire you will be a sight to behold and not to reckoned with. I remember those words you uttered while you watched me. You spoke of greats and things women couldn't achieve, you blamed yourself for the loss of your daughter so you took me in. The southern slave. The southern orphan that everyone just wanted a piece off. You took me and trained me, honed me but then you used me as a shield. I guess it really makes you a shield maiden then.˝- Llucia chuckled. ˝Let me remind you of the laws your people use and uphold.˝

˝The same laws you have to uphold˝

˝Which I am. I am not lying nor am I deceiving, merely using the same tools the northern people use. Cunning and wits, strength under the banner of the gods˝

˝Careful with your words, you may never know what you invoke˝

˝ _I shall invoke only the deeds that my body can take on. I shall take the wove to make myself the vesell of the gods._ Wasn't that you said during the ritual? When you slit the goat's throat?˝ - Llucia kept her voice even, steady as she spoke to Lagertha as an equal. For the woman to break the tinniest bit she needed to pound hard and fast, search for any imperfection to plant her seed.

˝I suppose you're still siding with the Ragnarsson˝

˝Your own son is a Ragnarsson˝

˝Bjorn is not in your heart, he isn't even in your mind right now. Revenge, maybe. So ask freely what you want Suddjottir˝- Llucia smiled ever so slightly. It was the term used for a daughter of the south, she learned to love the term. It meant she had shaken her, she had prodded through the thick armor of the great shield maiden.

˝YOU may already see it˝- She mentioned it to her body and Lagertha nodded. It was painful not to notice even if her own body wasn't capable of it anymore. ˝I want my own land, a small hut a bit of the forest, a bit of water, that is all I shall ask of you˝- Llucia stared at the fire awaiting the answer.

˝I shall find you a patch and you can be on your way, tomorrow stay for the feast and eat your fill, you will need it. Suddjottir, may the gods watch over you because they people don't˝- Ouch. Llucia felt the low blow but focused her face to stay still. She wouldn't show emotion, just nod her head in agreement.

The doors opened and Llucia heard the cheers and rumble of the festivieis as Lagertha exited. She smiled to the fire. It would turn out her way..eventually.

* * *

a/n : anyone getting weird vibes from the last episode? It kinda reminds me of a soap opera a bit, who's fucking who and wae ?Or rather fucking over who? And yes I know this chapter is short, it's a filler chapter, sowwwy

* * *

** Snow flakes**

With the breeze in the wint something tickled Ivar's nose. He lifted his eyes to the grey skies and saw the clouds thick together, clustered on a pile. They were white and grey, fluffy and small, a stacked mess of fluff. He imagine clouds to be as soft as sheep wool.

He watched the skies as another thing tickled his nose. Frowning he noticed snow flurries falling down. They were barely visible. Another one hit his cheek and one landed on his forehead. He stared at the frozen fluff falling down.

It would snow soon. He grinned at the thought.

Never in a million years would he admit he loved the snow. Everyone had to slow down with their lives and walk slower or just fall down on their asses which amused him to no end.

It was also the time he'd first notice the other children didn't want to play with him, during the summer and warmer seasons they would be busy playing together and helping the grown ups, but when winter came they'd leave him alone with his mother and Floki. He was scary during the colder months, crueler and mean they'd say.

But he liked it that way, it was like the winter winds and the snow on the ground, nature was cruel and so was he. He tried the same approach when winter came and Llucia was still in that hut. What he didn't account for was the resistance she'd put up. She cursed and yelled at him, in that broken tongue of hers.

The snow was falling steady now, flurries mixing with bigger flakes. He let them cover his head and shoulders, the chill was welcome.

* * *


	19. Chapter 19.

Chapter 19.

* * *

˝Brother you seem doing that a lot lately˝

˝Sitting?˝

˝Watching the fire˝

˝It is snowing outside, isn't it?˝

˝It is˝

˝Fire is warmth˝

˝So it is˝- Ivar leaned back in his chair. He sipped on ale and watched the flames dance. Sighing he turned his head to Ubbe. ˝You're still here?˝- there was clear annoyance in his voice.

˝Yes, I am expecting another child˝- Ubbe's voice filled with pride.

˝What is that third? Fourth?˝- Disbelief followed a whistle.

˝Third˝

˝Mhmm and who's the father? I assume you at least know that, right?˝- Ivar snickered. Ubbe shot him daggers.

˝She is well aware and wants our...agreement. I am her husband so the children are mine˝

˝What about Hvitserk then? Is he not allowed to be a father? He just „loves"˝- He rolled his eyes at the absurdity. Ivar couldn't share a woman like that. She would be his and his alone. But apparently Margarethe didn't have any problems with that. Two Ragnarssons just for her. Yipee.

˝He knows this and loves the children as do I and Margarethe. There is no one being left out˝

˝And me? Meee˝- Ivar cooed. Ubbe rolled his eyes.

˝I did show the children all of their uncles and that does include you little brother˝

˝But I don't like little children˝- Ivar said with his upper lip lifted in disgust. Ubbe sighed. He lifted his mug and emptied it in one swing. ˝Now, why do you tell me about another brat?˝

˝One of the family˝

˝If you say so˝

˝If he's mine or Hvitserk, he is family. But Margarethe is having problems with this child. This pregnancy is hard on her˝

˝It must be the changing of Ragnarsson dick, too much to handle˝- Ivar snickered. The mug collided with his face and he laughed out loud. An axe was on his neck instantly - ˝Now you can't even take a joke?˝

˝Her well being is not a joke, Ivar. I do not care that you fucked over the only woman wanting to have anything with you but I won't allow you to fuck up Margarethe, especially since you didn't manage to fuck her in the first place˝ - Ubbe's blue eyes blazed with fire as he spoke each word slowly, emphasizing their meaning.

˝Fine, forgive me..big brother, but what do you want from me? I am not midwife? Nor a vulva˝˝

˝Do you know one?˝

˝...no? Do I look like I make children with wenches?˝

˝No you sit all day sulk, drink and wage battles because you broke your own heart.˝

˝Cruel brother˝

˝It is the truth˝- Ubbe sat down, axe in his lap. He turned his gaze to the fire. ˝There should be a healer close by˝

˝Mhmm and why don't you saddle a horse and go find this healer, it's your child not mine, or Hvitserk's˝- Ubbe shot him another dark glare ˝Fine, the family's child? Why waste time talking to me?˝

˝The Seer said something suspicious˝

˝Oh? Do I birth the child?˝

˝Gods help me no˝

˝Then what?˝

˝He said you'd help with the child but in your way, as you know Ivar you like killing and I don't want you to kill my child, if you do I'd might have to retaliate, little brother˝

˝And what would I get out of that, hmm? You'd be angry the whole village would be angry, England would be angry ,Sweden and Denmark, why'd I kill this child? You got two more to spare, Sigurd has two even Bjorn has a few, if I really feared for my seat in this hall, as you make it out, I'd be killing every single one of them but as you said it yourself, I'm sitting here drinking, so big brother, piss off would you?˝- Ivar finished with a smile showing teeth and filled his mug. Ubbe chuckled.

˝Things change little brother, just remember what family is˝- He said standing up- ˝Or I will˝- Ivar dismissed him with a hand. He was already face in his mug, mind elsewhere.

* * *

The fires in Valhalla burned bright and warm, illuminating the grand hall in it's golden splendor. The never ending table filled with honor full men and women, boasting and drinking waiting for the next round. They'd fight and die and dine at the end of each day. The gods sat with them, cheering and drinking. Until all eternity.

For a God from the South, lives filled with sorrow and joy it seemed rather crude and simple.

˝What welcomes your fire inside my halls?˝- A deep man's voice said. The man was dressed in a grey cloak, reaching the flood. He was one eyed with a serene face, no doubt the ale and mead they were drinking.

˝I must talk to you All father˝- The woman said, her fiery hair shining. She wore the simple dress and her hair down. The fires inside the hall illuminated the strands giving them the appearance of the fire itself living inside them.

˝Oh? Do tell, come drink with me˝- He laughed loudly and ushered her to the table. The woman smiled and walked with him.

˝One of my souls, my child is within the North˝ - she said slowly. Odin nodded.

˝I know, one of my children has its fate intertwined with her˝

˝Then you know what I came to ask for˝- She smiled. Drinking out of a golden horn she chocked on the mead, it was strong and sweet, the Goddess was not used to such. The sacrifices given to her were simple and pure.

˝Fates are bitches, my dear. They like to weave at their own pace and liking, they don't give a horse shit about me and my wishes, all we can do is wait, fate has a ...a special way of unfolding it's sheet.˝

˝My powers are too weak to make a difference but yours surely...˝- Odin shook his head slowly.

˝A mother's love is strong but in the end, they come here˝- He mentioned at his warriors ˝On their own path and wishes˝

˝You haven't given up on them?˝

˝If I had would I watch over them so closely? A lively pair of souls, they are. Drink my dear, all will be well˝

˝And that is the truth˝- The Goddess said. Odin laughed loudly.

˝Yes, yes it is˝- His eye twinkled with life, the pale blue shining brighter than the North star.

* * *

˝Now what do you want?˝- Ivar said irritated. He didn't even have to turn to feel her presence. And the lumpy shadow she casted.

˝My I ask of you a favor Prince Ivar?˝- Margarethe asked. Ivar whistled.

˝It's prince now? Don't you already have two Ragnarssons, please, don't take me too˝- He snickered.

˝I am not doing that˝

˝Oh look she got some teeth, the hell you want from me?˝- He turned to the wife of Ubbe, lover of Hvitserk and the first woman he saw naked. She met him with a sternful gaze. The stomach of her was round like a full moon.

˝I need help with this child, the gods…I feel they're punishing me for loving two men˝

˝And how do I help here? I can't birth babies, I battle and I kill simple.˝

˝But you can ask for help, they'd listen to you, they fear you˝

˝That they do˝

˝I've heard of a piece of land where women live alone, they heal and they do not marry. It's behind the forests of the Denmark, on the tip˝

˝You know a lot about them, why not join them?˝- Ivar smiled maliciously.

˝I am happily married but I fear for my child, you must understand me˝

˝Why?˝

˝Because of your Mother…˝

˝Oh so now I'm the mother's boy and you want to appeal to me as that? Because you gave birth? Why would anyone think I'd have pity or understanding for mothers?˝

˝I only thought..˝

˝What you saw me naked and you think giving me pity will help you? Foolish little girl, stupid little slave˝

˝I see you're still filled with anger and sadness˝

˝No I'm filled with disgust and ale˝- Ivar moved around and dropped himself onto his stomach. ˝And now I'm going to take a piss˝- He mock winked and dragged himself outside. It was already spring, the snow had mostly melted and there were youngs of any kind everywhere, crying and babbling and wailing.

His new favorite pissing spot was behind the pigs, where he'd lean on a big boulder and finish his business. It was also a place where he could spy on a small hut behind Kattekat, but primarily a pissing spot. Used to pissing only, he told himself.

He finished his business and sat on the boulder, leaning on his arms. Something clinked with the stone. His eyes traced the sound to a golden bracelet around his wrist. So he still had this? Hadn't she taken it with her?

Closing his eyes Ivar swallowed back a yell. What gave her the right to forget about him? She didn't even fight back when he accused her, not even a word.

He dreamt of her eyes for months and the hollowness inside, remembered the words he said to her, sharp as knives and still she had been silent. The once loud slave mute as a fish. She infuriated him like no other and she wasn't even here!

Where the Hel did she go?

To Hedeby? No, he had men scout and they hadn't seen her there. She wasn't in Sweden either.

Maybe she went back?

To her homeland, that stupid Empire of hers?

Maybe he should invade it and seize it, take her as a slave again. _Start over…_

* * *

˝There is my little cripple!˝- Floki laughed. He grinned widely as Ivar approached him on his stomach. A door opened and he crawled inside Floki's house. Helga wasn't inside. He'd greet her later.

˝What do you want? A new ship? A new carriage?˝- Floki sat next to him, relaxing on the furs.

˝I need to ask you something˝ - Floki moved his hands in impatience.

˝It has been two years since we went to England..and two years since they tried to sieze Kattekat˝

˝Yes, already two full Summers˝˝

˝Have you..˝

˝No I, they gods never spoke about her, I think you should ask them yourself Ivar, you're a big boy now, they won't hesitate to talk with the cripple man that brought so much glory to the Vikings˝

˝I just did as my Father said˝

˝And that was enough?˝

˝No, I want more but more…what I want more is not here˝

˝I know Ivar˝

˝If I wasn't a cripple…˝

˝The fates wouldn't make you meet then.˝

˝How can you be so sure? You're carpenter˝

˝And you're a cripple and the son of the greatest warriors of our people, the gods decide not us Ivar˝

˝Where's Helga?˝

˝She went to Medikin, some healer women where there˝- Floki said. Ivar's stomach did a flip inside itself.

˝Say that name slowly˝

˝Meeee diii kiiii neeee˝- His eyes widened. He heard that somewhere.

˝When is she coming back?˝

˝Should be back in a few days, it's behind the forests at the tip of Demark. Ivar your eyes will pop out˝

˝IMMIDIETLY CALL ME WHEN SHE COMES BACK˝

˝I though you didn't care about Ubbe's children?˝

˝I don't˝- Ivar yelled. He was already on his stomach dragging himself out of the wooden house. His heart was beating erratically and he needed a drink and time to think. What was this feeling in his stomach?

* * *

A/N 1 : This chapter was planned out and all I had to do was type it out and check. But noo I had to fight it to the end. It's wonky, I don't know how to fix it A bit more and we're at the end, my dear readers and reviewers. Also spoilers so many spoilers about theee eeeeeeendddd

Many of the tribes often nurtured groups of wise women, witches or priestesses. Unmarried, these women, were called the völur, singular völva, which literally translates to Wand-wed

* * *

**Vedbend**

* * *

The wind was strong, howling like a dazed beast ready to pounce. Truthfully Ivar had it best crawling on the dirt, the wind wasn't as strong as it would be if he was walking. He still felt the cold of the soil under him and the sharpness of the occasional stone.

He spent the last three hours crawling slowly to the place his father brought him the first time. The place where he had buried those chests filled with gold and nick knacks. He smiled at the memory of bickering.

He lived his life without him mostly, relying on his mother, Floki and Helga. Mostly on himself and his mind to keep him company. An outsider within Kattekat left him with plenty of time to observe and watch life go past him.

Soon he'd grown up and his Father had shown up.

The famous Ragnar Lodbrok. He was an old man, bald and grey bearded. He came in tatters and smelling of dirt and ale. His face was covered in scars and tattoos adorned his bald skull. What would really make him stand out from a mere beggar were the eyes.

The same icy blues he shared with his sons.

He greeted his sons with love, even his crippled son. He talked to them asked them to raid and in the end he was raiding with the cripple.

As soon was he was fully in Ivar's life he lost him again. Dead to the world and to him, abandoned by both of his parents.

All he had was revenge, and that was fulfilled.

The woman he had found had left him as well.

So what did he have?

Grumbling he made his way towards the assembly of rocks. He wanted to lie down and think everything over. ˝Fuckk˝- pain prickling like needles shot his palms. He stopped crawling and examined his hands. The exposed flesh of his palm and underside of his fingers was getting swollen and tender to the touch, reddish in color. Under his body were wines of poison ivy, a plant snake.

˝I hate poison ivy˝

a/n 2 : Vedbend is poison ivy in danish, an omage to the actor playing Ivar in the series.


	20. Chapter 20.

Chapter 20. "Our future selves call us from infinite pasts, and each night are eroded with our dreams."

Dawn came fast and horrifying. There were screams and moans, people rushing and cursing. Slaves barely keeping up with the warm water and cloths used to help deliver the baby. The healing women came during the night, brought by Helga. As a mother she understood the fear Margarethe felt.

The crippling sensation of not being able to help your child, even if it died.

Kattekat was awake from the early sun rays as the baby was born. A small boy with a mop of brownish hair, too small for a healthy baby but breathing and screaming as any other.

Salves, herbs and chants filled the chamber where Margarethe was giving birth. A sacrificial goat bleed over the entrance, its blood smeared over her and the bed. There were runes scribbled over stones and wood, thrown around the room.

Ubbe stood behind the door anxious. He remembered the sense of relief as he saw the approaching women, dressed in earth tones with long flowy hair, braided with stones and metal rings. He saw their tattooed necks and dark rimmed eyes.

All looked young and full of life, nodding at his presence as they entered the house. A pair of familiar eyes entered the room last. A head nodded and Ubbe grinned widely.

˝Really now?˝- He commented. Something about her made him at ease.

The birth was difficult. Margarethe lost blood and consciousness often. The sheets of the bed were soaked clinging to her but she battled against death. The mention of her son kept her eyes wide and her breath steady.

The women bathed her and applied salves to her limbs and chest, all the time chanting protective spells for motherhood, praying to the gods not to take her.

˝My son...is he well?˝- She whispered to the women. They kept chanting.

˝He is...small but he'll live..˝- A voice said with warmth. Margarethe gasped at the familiar face who winked. ˝You need to rest, you lost so much blood and we need to make it stop so you don't bleed out, would you want to see Ubbe?˝

˝No...˝

˝Your son?˝

˝No..˝

˝Very well.. just hold on˝- Margarethe weakly nodded. Her eyelids fluttered but she kept them open. Llucia nodded at her and held her hands as she breathed shallowly. ˝You have children to annoy, don't stop now..˝- She cooed.

Hvitserk was out of himself, shooting arrows mindlessly in the forest. Behind him Sigurd and Ivar sat on stumps and drunk ale. He huffed and cursed while his arrows hit the nearby tree.

˝You killed that tree soo harrd˝ - Ivar teased. An arrow whizzed by his ear.

Do you need to tease him right now?˝

˝It's not like I've got anything better to do˝- Ivar grinned.

˝No you don't, not even a woman for yourself˝

˝Nope...just my brothers˝- Ivar teased. He lifted his mug and emptied it in one swing. Sigurd gave him a disgusted look.

˝You don't know the fear when your wife is giving birth, one or both could die˝

˝Then why do they do it?˝-

˝The joy of holding your child˝- Hivtserk said. He was walking towards them, empty of arrows.

˝Yours or Ubbes?˝

˝Careful little brother˝

˝Or what? You'll take my woman? Oh no, I don't have one˝- Ivar laughed.

˝You're crazy˝- Sigurd said. He was spoiled by their mother, always special and loved and he turned out to be such a crazy, spoiled shit.

˝What's with the wild eyes?˝

˝Don't you have somewhere else to be?˝

˝Fine, I know when I'm not wanted˝- Ivar pouted. He drained his mug again and pushed his body of the stump onto the dirt.

˝Funny, you never did know that˝ - Sigurd commented.

Ivar turned to him and smiled sheepishly. ˝You know who was mostly loved? Meeee˝ - Laughing he crawled from them to the small path they always used to come to the practice field. He wanted to return to Kattekat and see those healer wives things. His curiosity was getting the best of him.

Soon the image of the forest shifted from trees to chimneys and houses, animals walking and busy people. Merchants were carrying silks and exotic fruits. Ivar stopped at the entrance to Kattekat and grinned. Something was bouncing in his stomach, like a frog trying to escape.

He entered the great hall to silence. A few slaves worked around the tapestries and cooked. None of his brothers were here nor the Queens servants. Disappointed by the silence he dragged himself to the thrones and sat on the nearest.

He sighed contently as his bottom made contact with the soft furs. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the silence.

Someone giggled.

Ivar kept his eyes closed.

Again a giggle, this time closer.

Groaning his eyes opened to a small figure in front of the thrones. A girl with long raven hair and piercing blue eyes giggled again. She had a small button nose and rosy cheeks. Her hands held a shiny purple rock she fidgeted with. She wore a simple dress and fur rimmed boots that looked like toys, so small and laughable.

˝Who are you?˝- Ivar demanded. He narrowed his eyes at the small girl. The girl stared at him. Frustrated he drew a small hunting knife from his leathers and spoke again ˝Who are you?˝- The girl watched the knife move and her mouth made an „o". He noticed a necklace around her small neck.

˝What's on your neck?˝- She grasped the necklace and lifted it. It was a small wooden circle with a rune carved into it. It was a long straight shape with a slanted smaller straight arched to the right from the upper point. ˝ Mother calls it Laguz˝- The girl finally said.

˝And what is under it?˝- Ivar questioned. The strange symbol under the rune was familiar somehow. It looked like a fork with three points.

˝A trident˝

˝Why?˝

˝I am guarded by them, mother says I was born by the water so the water must guard me˝

˝Your mother is strange˝

˝No!˝- The small girl pouted at his comment and stomped her tiny feet. Ivar snickered.

˝Oh she is...I bet she eats lizards˝- The girl shrieked.

˝She doesssn't!˝- The girl came over to him and stood beside him. She stared at his legs which were held together by leather cords.

˝They don't work˝- Her head snapped in his direction and she turned back to them.

˝Maybe you should ask them to work?˝- She suggested. Ivar laughed.

˝I did, they don't listen˝

˝Maybe you should say please˝

˝I did, they still didn't want to˝- He eyed her now close. Her eyes were icy blue with spots of green and grey. ˝How old are you?˝

The child fumbled with her small hand. She dropped her rock onto his lap and showed five fingers using both hands.

˝You have five fingers on one hand, no need to use them both˝

˝Really?˝- Ivar rolled his eyes.

˝Would I lie?˝-She shrugged.

˝Liste-˝

˝IVAR NO! DO NOT HARM HER!˝- A voice screamed. He was hit with icy wind as a figure marched towards him. His eyes moved to the figure. The slender bones and the curves he memorized in his mind came to him. Llucia looked furious and live. Her hair was long, reaching her waist, a mass of raven hair braided carefully. The left side of her neck had been tattooed with something that looked like wines. Her eyes blazed with fire and fury at him.

˝Don't you dare harm her!˝ - She repeated herself as he stared at him. She breathed heavily and he noticed her dress was stained with blood. Was she hurt?

˝MOTHERRRR HE SAYS YOU EAT LIZZARDS!˝- The girl screamed and ran to her. Mother?

˝Ivy come here now!˝- Llucia took the child close to her and shielded her with her arms. The girl smiled at him and stuck her tongue out.

˝Mother? IVY'?!˝- Ivar repeated slowly. He stared at Llucia's face changing from fury to something else. Challenge? - ˝So you had another men?˝- He grinned maliciously. So that's why he didn't learn nothing about her. Fucker another. Figures. So he was right in the end.

˝What did he do to you?˝- She asked the girl.

˝Nothing! Do you take me for a monster whore?˝

˝WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? DON'T YOU DARE SAY SUCH VILE THINGS IN FRONT OF MY DAUGHTER˝- Llucia snapped back. She looked dangerous. Ivar was appalled and surprised at the same time. He smiled slowly.

˝Why? So who's djottir is she?˝- He leaned back and watched Llucia's face change. She turned from rage and fury to confusion and then to something else which she tried to hide. Her body fidgeted and her hands held Ivy close to her, afraid the child was going to slip from her grasp.

Ivy was looking at Ivar with her big eyes. She forgot her rock in his lap. He glanced at the shiny rock on his leathers. It was filled with various hues of purple, white and pink, like a gem. He picked it up and nudged his head towards her. Ivy bit her lower lip and slipped from Llucia's grasp.

She walked to him and took the rock from his hands. He observed how small they were in contrast to his. ˝Thank you˝- She bowed her head politely. Ivar's hand reached her small chin. ˝Look at me˝- Ivy's eyes were on his. He felt the intensity of her gaze and the curiosity trying to escape.

˝Who's your father Ivy?˝- As he said her name her eyes went wider, as if that was physically possible at this point they were two marbles in her head. She shook her head.

˝Ivar let her go˝

˝Tell me who the father is Llucia, if this child is five years old˝- He turned his head to the woman he once loved and saw a sorrowful face. A tear escaped her. Llucia continued to stare at him.

˝SHE'S ALIVE AND I HAVE A SON!˝- Ubbe bursted into the great hall. He carried a small bundle that was screaming in his arms. ˝Llucia thank you! You and the other volur saved her. She would have bleed to death if there wasn't for you˝

Llucia turned her head and nodded ˝ He is small for his age and he'll need lots of care but he is healthy, take care of your son.˝- She was greeted by a huge smile and she smiled back.

˝Why do you cry?˝- He noticed a small girl next to Ivar and cursed. ˝Don't hurt the child Ivar, she's not yours˝

˝Actually she is˝- Ivar put his hand on Ivy's head and ruffled her hair. ˝Say hello to my daughter Ivy˝- Ivar said with a ass eating grin. Ivy looked confused and delighted at the same time.

˝She is...˝- Llucia confirmed. ˝Ivar if you hurt her in any way I will end you, I will tear you to pieces˝- Her voice was a growl. Her red and puffy eyes still filled with the fire he learned to love so much.

˝Why would I? She's mine. My djottir˝- His voice cracked a bit. Llucia walked to him and kneeled next to her daughter. Ivy turned to her and smiled.

˝I have a fatherrr˝- She grinned.

˝Yes my little goblin, you do˝

˝Goblin!?˝

˝It's the nickname of a little troublemaker˝

˝So she's after me?˝- Ivar's face was illuminated. She never seen him like this. Swallowing tears she nodded. ˝Ivy shall be your name and you are my djottir, hereby under all the Gods to hear I acknowledge you as my daughter˝- Ubbe whistled.

˝I think I get the Seer now˝- He chuckled with his own son in his hands.

˝Now we only have one thing to settle˝- Ivar looked at Llucia next to him cradling his daughter. ˝I told you I won't hurt her˝

˝You said the same thing for me and we all know how that ended˝

˝Why didn't you say anything?˝

˝Would you even have believed me?˝- Llucia's voice filled with bitterness.

˝Yes˝- Ivar answered immediately. He stared at her intensely. ˝I did learn to love you˝- Her cheeks reddened at his comment.

˝It's true, the only things this idiot did were drink, look at the fire and battle˝- Ubbe chimmed in. He walked out of the hall. On the entrance he added ˝Stop being stupid both of you˝

˝Back then I did talk but you didn't listen and I felt that you had already cast me away˝- Llucia's voice was filled with hurt. Remembering the way he heart shattered into thousand pieces that day.

˝Why didn't you fight back more? I came back to my home ransacked, Lagertha nowhere to be seen and you talking to the enemy. You were the only one unharmed.˝

˝I told them I was pregnant so they spared me˝- She whispered. Ivar cursed. - ˝I saw my Goddess in the fire that day, she looked at me in warning but I didn't let that take away my happiness, instead I walked to Kattekat happy until I saw the battle and then I choked. The words of prayer came easily. I didn't even realize I was saying about the child when it came out. It only became truth weeks later˝

˝So you can't forgive me?˝- Ivar's voice was hard.

˝Father?˝

˝What did you call me?˝

˝You are her father Ivar, you said it yourself so a few moments ago˝- Llucia sighed. She looked sad and defeated.

˝Father do we stay with you now? Please can we stay?˝- The girl moved from her mother to Ivar, reaching up to his lap and hugging his neck close. Ivar's eyes blurred with tears.

˝I didn't have the chance to grow up with my father but you will. I promise˝- She put a hand on her small back and felt her arms tighten around his neck. He turned to Llucia.

˝If you let me I'd learn your trust again, like we did before….˝

˝I was forced before˝

˝You could have gone back when you were in Hedeby, to that empire of yours˝

˝Bjorn once asked me why I didn't and I told him what I'll tell anyone. I was sold and my land was here now. I have a daughter and my heart is here, no matter how much it pains me˝

˝Remember the day we spent talking about special salves for wounds of the different kind˝

˝Yes….by the hot springs˝

˝Yes, I brought you there to warm your ass up, you hated the winter and the snow.˝

˝I remember˝

˝And do you remember what you said to me when I talked about wounds of the heart and the only cure?˝- His eyes were on here the whole time, burning with intent. Llucia nodded.

˝Time. Time heals such wounds˝

˝Only if you let it heal˝- Llucia stared at him. His eyes didn't show malice this time, only sincerity in his words. ˝I can't promise my best when I know I'll be at my worst sometimes but I can heal you, like you did….for me˝- Llucia drew a shaky breath in.

˝Small steps Ivar, small steps.˝

˝So you'll stay˝

˝This one˝- She motioned to Ivy still hugging Ivar's neck for dear life. ˝won't let me, now that she knows you˝

˝She'll be my little princess and the strongest and smartest of them˝- He said with pride. Llucia laughed.

˝Let her play and grow up first.˝

˝First the tales of the gods˝

˝Both gods, mine and yours˝

˝And archery˝

˝And herbs˝

˝And axe throwing˝

˝And braiding and knitting˝

˝She's mine. My daughter˝- Ivar sighed. He held the smaller body close to him.

˝Our daughter Ivar˝- Llucia added. Her eyes burned with unshead tears. ˝Our little fire˝

A/n: Didn't the initial tag say FLUFF? So yeah I stayed true to that and plus ISN'T IT STINKINGLY ADORABLE TO IMAGINE IVAR WITH A DAUGHTER? I can already see him as the competitive father who wants his little princess to be better than the children of his brothers and teaching her stuff and just aAADLSKJHSČLHFDXHFA

I'm aware some of you were expecting something else from the story and I'm sorry I haven't met your expectations and wishes but I did plan this out and in the end it is my story. I hope the past chapters were enjoyable and that my spelling and grammar mistakes weren't too much to handle. Until we meet in another story, thank you so much for your reviews and support on this story <3

The last snippet :

** Thunder nights**

A stormy night came upon Kattekat. The clouds were heavy and dark, filled with rain. The sky rumbled with the promise of thunder. Ivar lied in his bed, half asleep when something crawled on top of him. A head appeared under the covers. Messy, dark hair and a pair of mismatched teeth.

˝Father!˝

˝Go to sleep Ivy˝

˝But I can't the sky is angry˝

˝No it's not, go to sleep.˝

˝When is Mother coming back?˝

˝Soon, she'll be back from Hedeby in a day or two. Go to your room˝

˝But it's cold there and I'm alone˝- Thunder cracked in the sky illuminating the room for a few moments. Ivy's eyes were large and afraid.

˝You have your toys˝

˝Can I stay here?˝- Ivy pleaded. Her lower lip quivered and she batted her eyelashes. Ivar discovered there wasn't much he wouldn't do when his daughter asked.

˝Fine, get over here˝- Ivy squealed in delight and nestled under his neck, sprawling her smaller body over his chest. Ivar's arm circled her smaller waist and he hummed. It was an old melody his mother used to sing when his legs ached, now he hummed it for his daughter to lull her to sleep.

THE END


	21. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

* * *

An arrow whizzed by and almost hit Llucia in her behind. She turned and eyed a pair of mischievous eyes on top another head with the same eyes. Both giggled in a maniacal way.

˝Why did I ever think you'd teach our daughter something else?˝- She said annoyed. She was sitting on a stump, braiding her hair and watching Ivar play with his daughter. Play as in teach my 6 year old how to use an axe, a bow and how to hunt. A daughter. Shaking her head she returned to her hair.

The once dark hairs were turning lighter. One of the vulvae woman said it was a normal thing. The shift of her service back to a normal woman. Funny, she didn't feel normal. She felt like a cloud of fire surrounded her at all times and watched over her and her family. She felt the northern wind as they took walks in the forests behind Kattekat. Now more then ever, she felt _their_ presence.

˝Stop grumbling, that's my job˝- Ivar's voice came from beside her. He dragged himself to her stump and lied on it, resting. Ivy was still running around axe in hand. Making her father proud no doubt.

˝What are you teaching Ivy? She's climbing a tree˝

˝Viewpoint of a bird, to see her opponents clearly˝- Llucia shot him a look. ˝What?˝

˝You plan on taking her raiding?˝

˝Sure?˝

˝As a shield maiden?˝

˝Something like that, why shouldn't a female be a warrior? She could kill a man just by using her mind and surprise. ˝

˝You surprise me every day Ivar˝

˝Like last night?˝- Came the cheeky reply. Llucia blushed and hit his arm. How feminine of her. She groaned. ˝What?˝

˝I'm just mad at myself˝

˝Now I'm the surprised one˝- Llucia laughed at him. Since the first day he laid eyes on his daughter Ivar was more than affectionate, showering them in gestures and showing them off proudly. Ivy followed him everywhere and he didn't seem to mind.

Hvitserk and Ubbe had formed a somewhat friendship with Llucia, mainly due to her help with Margarethe and their children. They repaid her help with kindness and helpgetting her get settled back into the life of Kattekat.

Sigurd was the least interested in Ivar's offspring as he called it or was it the slap he received from Llucia for insulting her daughter? Must be because Ivar threw an oxe bone at his head a moment later. Definitely that.

˝You've tried your best Ivar...I do see that˝- She watched Ivy climb down the tree, throw the axe into a stump and giggling. Running back to her father she jumped on top of him attempting a half choke. Ivar laughed and tickled her. ˝And so does she˝- Ivy settled on Ivar's lap.

˝And what do you think of it?˝

˝I might respond to that question of yours..˝

˝Oh?˝- A shit eating grin spread over his face.

˝Don't be so smug, Ivy has to say her words too˝

˝What me?˝

˝Ivy would you like me to marry your mom?˝

˝But you are married˝- She said, brows tightly together in confusion.

˝No, we're not˝-Llucia explained.

˝But why not?˝

˝Your father asked it a few days ago˝

˝Oh, then marry˝-She said simply. Llucia had to laugh at her easiness.

˝But Ivy do you like him as your father?˝- Ivar's eyes flashed with warning at Llucia's words. She choose to ignore him completely.

˝I don't have another and he doesn't have another me..so he has to be good to me˝- Ivy said fumbling with her shirt. As ny small child she didn't beat much around the bush. How come kids found it so easily to be direct and don't conceal their true feelings?

˝Still waters run deep˝- Ivar whistled. He watched Llucia she bit her lip.

˝Are you happy here?˝- Ivy nodded. ˝And do you like your new family?˝- She wasn't as great with the other children of the Ragnarssons, she preferred being with her father or Llucia. In rare occasions they could find her with Floki or staring at the black smiths as they worked.

˝They don't like me˝ - Ivy said slowly. Ivar cursed.

˝It's because of me. They think you'll be like me˝

˝Why is that a bad thing Father?˝- Ivar stared at her. Llucia watched as he swallowed and sighed.

˝They will fear you in a way..I'm not a nice person˝

˝But you are to us! They are mean!˝- Ivar laughed.

˝Well…we aren't nice to them either˝

˝What a nice dysfunctional family˝- Llucia joined in. Ivar grinned.

˝A family after all, maybe we shouldn't take them in our arrangements˝

˝What arrangements?˝

˝You don't sleep with my brothers thank the gods and she doesn't have to play with them. There are more kids, let her play with whom she wants˝- Ivar shrugged.

˝You don't fear for her future?˝

˝As long as I am there she will be safe, they both of you will.˝- Llucia snorted.

˝How well did that go last time˝

˝I am trying˝

˝I didn't say you weren't˝

˝You'd find a reason to say no, no matter what Ivy said, wouldn't you?˝

˝Perhaps.. but I am still wary of leaving my child with your brothers…˝- Ivar rolled his eyes at her comment.

˝It is what it is in my world Llucia, I thought you had accepted that, living in the Viking lands˝- His voice was laced with annoyance.

˝I did, but that was before I had a child˝

˝Then what do you want me to do? Hmm?˝- She watched him lean on the stump and lift an eyebrow. Ivy did the same, mimicking him perfectly.

˝Two monsters in perfect unison, oh Jupiter give me strength and patience˝

"Jupiter gave you a child for that. Isn't that enough?˝

˝Don't accuse me of anything Ivar, I love Ivy more than anything more than you˝- Llucia retorted.

Ivar's eyes glinted at the sentence. ˝So you do love me˝ - Llucia bit her lip.

˝And what of it, I can hate you at the same time˝

˝We both know you don't so cut the horse pilling shit˝- A hand smacked his head. ˝Dung whatever Ivy heard worse words˝

˝Doesn't mean she should˝

˝Fine˝- Ivar sighed and rolled his head back. Watching the sky the blue of his eyes reflected the sky perfectly. Ivy nestled next to his neck and sighed contently. Something tugged on Llucia's heart, every time she saw them together she'd be reminded by the choice she made and thanked her gods for pushing her to stay. It was worth it. It would be.

˝But we marry with my gods too, not just the Viking traditions, my daughter will know both and she will be glorious˝- Llucia said, there was definitive tone in her voice. She lifted her eyes to the sky sending silent prayers to any god out there listening.

Ivar smiled widely. ˝Oh she shall, she shall.˝

* * *

THE END

* * *

have some candy, this story is now marked as **DONE.** I will continue my mafia AU so give it a read if you wish~~~


End file.
